Travelling riverside blues
by Lois87
Summary: My take on what John and Bobbys falling out was about. RnR please. Involves my OC Nicki S. Rated M for future chapters. I suck at summaries, so just give it a shot and read it. Thanks! Dean/OC
1. Everybody loves a clown

**A/N: I always wondered what Johns and Bobbys falling out was about and this is what I came up with. Please review and let me know wether I should continue this story or not. So far I´m not planning on hooking my OC up with any of the boys unless you want me to. Until now she´s going to flirt with both brothers but nothing more than that. It´s totally up to you! I´m counting on your reviews. Thank you! xxLois**

*******

**Nickis POV.**

A big wide smile appeared on my face as I spotted the `Welcome to Providence`sign. I had spent the past few months on the road hunting down every evil SOB I could get my hands on and I was in desperate need of a little break now.

What better place to do that then home, right? I parked my black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS in the private parking lot that belonged to the building my Condo was in, grabbed my two duffle bags and headed inside.

Not having the energy to unpack or do anything else for that matter, I just collapsed onto my bed fully dressed. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was dead to the world.

I woke up 14 hours later and took a long bath in my jaccuzzi tub. After towel drying my hair I dressed into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a tank top.

As I entered the living room I noticed that the red light of my answering machine was on, indicating that someone had left a message. I pressed the button to listen to it.

_"You´ve got one message. If you´d like to listen to it please press 1." _The computer voice said and I pressed 1.

_"Hey, this is Nicki. I´m not home at the moment so please leave a message after the beep or try my cell." _BEEP!

_"Nicki, it´s me John. I called this number because I knew it would buy me some time. You´re going to hate me for what I´m about to do but I have no other choice. Maybe one day you´ll understand why I did it. I still blame myself for what happened between you and your Dad all those years ago and I want you to promise me that you´ll try and work things out with him. He´s the only family you´ve got left and in our line of work that is something you shouldn´t take for granted. Take care of yourself." _BEEP! _"End of message. If you want to save it press 2, to delete it press 3."_

I got my cellphone out and dialed Johns number. I cursed as it went straight to voicemail.

"John, this is Nicki. I just heard the message you left me. Seriously, what the hell? You better call me and explain yourself. I´m worried sick about you."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I shoved my cellphone back into my pocket. Johns cryptic message had me seriously worried. Why would he need to buy time? What was he about to do that would make me hate him for it? And why of all times did he want me to work things out with my father now?

I took my cellphone out again and called Ellen. After a few rings she finally picked up.

_"Harvelles Roadhouse, Ellen speaking."_

"Hey Ellen, it´s me Nicki."

_"I´ll be damned. Haven´t heard from you in ages! Is it so hard to pick up the god damn phone sometimes? I swear to god one of these days I´ll hunt you down and drag your sorry ass back to the roadhouse myself!"_

"I´m sorry Ellen, I promise I´ll stop by some time soon."

_"You better!"_

"Listen, have you heard anything from John lately? I got back home yesterday and just listened to my answering machine a few hours ago. He left a message about eleven days ago, a very cryptic one. I can´t make any sense out of it."

_"Sorry sweety, I haven´t heard from him in ages. I left him a message on his voice mail about four months ago but he never got back to me. I think I might have a lead on the demon. When you see him make sure he calls me, okay?"_

"Okay. Anyways, thanks for your help Ellen. See you soon!"

_"You´re welcome! Bye!" She said and hung up._

Damn, that John Winchester! I cursed silently as I dialed his number and was once again diverted to his voice mail.

"It´s Nicki again. I just got off the phone with Ellen and she said she left you a message about four months ago but you never replied. She thinks she has a lead on the demon. John, what is going on? You´ve been acting strange since the last time I´ve seen you in California but this is topping everything by far. Please call me."

*

I had just finished cleaning my weapons when my cellphone started to ring. I muttered a "Thank god." when I saw that I had just received a text message from John.

_Meet me at the roadhouse as soon as possible. _

That was just peachy! So much for my little break. Yet another sigh of frustration left my lips as I replied to his text message.

_I´ll leave in an hour. Shouldn´t take me longer than two days to get to Nebraska. See you. xNicki_

I packed my bags in a rush and got changed into jeans and a shirt before leaving my beloved Condo once again.

Was I ever going to get a break? I thought as I climbed into my car.

***

**Two days later. Harvelles Roadhouse, Nebraska.**

I had only stopped twice for a few hours to get a couple of hours sleep. I was grumpy and in need of a drink when I pulled up at the roadhouse. Johns truck was nowhere to be seen so I just shrugged, got out of the car and made my way to the bar.

"Hey sweety! I didn´t think you´d come that soon." Ellen smiled.

I ignored her since I was too busy looking for John who was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is John??! I swear, I´m so going to kick his ass!" I was fuming and immediately downed the shot of Jack Daniels that Ellen had placed on the counter for me.

"I´d like to see you try." One of the guys sitting next to me said. He had sandy coloured hair and green eyes that were very familiar. Those were eyes that I´d recognize everywhere, they were exactly like the ones that belonged to John Winchester. My eyes grew big as I realized who that guy was. It was Johns son Dean and the other taller guy next to him must be Sam then, I figured.

"Where´s your Dad? He texted me and told me to come here." I demanded, not caring how rude I was being.

"Actually, that was us." Sam explained. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "We cracked his voicemail and listened to your messages. You must be Nicki."

"Why the hell would you do that? Where is he?"

Dean looked at me with a stern expression on his face. "He´s dead. Died less than two weeks ago."

I felt like I was about to have a nervous breakdown. "How?"

"Heartattack." Sam replied matter of factly.

"No way! This can´t be.. I mean.... It must have been something else." I stormed out of the roadhouse as I felt the tears dwelling up in my eyes.

Sitting down on the hood of my car, I clutched my face into my heads and desperately tried to hold back the tears. John had left the message shortly before he died. He said that he was about to do something I´d hate him for but he clearly wasn´t talking about the heartattack. I was more than determined to find out what he was talking about.

It took me a while to regain my composure but once I did, I went back into the roadhouse where I was greeted by Jo and Ash.

Jo was cleaning up tables and occasionally shooting flirtatious glances over to Dean while Ash was trying to do the same with me.

"Hey babe." He smiled and pulled me into a hug which caused me to roll my eyes in annoyance. "Dean and Sam, meet my girlfriend Nicki Si.."

"Simmons, Nicki Simmons." I cut him off and shot Ellen and Ash a `Don´t you dare tell them my real last name` look. "And I am NOT his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I thought so. You´re way out of his league. Anyways, this freakishly tall guy is my brother Sam and I´m Dean." He said as he roamed my body up and down with his eyes.

"Yeah, kinda figured that. Let´s cut the chit chat and talk business."

We sat down at a table close by. Ellen handed us each a bottle of beer and we started to get talking.

"How do you know our Dad?" Sam asked.

"Through my Dad." I replied and took a sip of my beer. Dean was still checking me out which started to piss me off. "Dude, can you stop undressing me with your eyes?! I already have to deal with Ash doing that constantly when I´m around."

Sam nudged his brother. "Sorry." Dean mumbled. "So you´re a hunter?"

"Wow, someone hand sherlock a medal for his incredible deductive reasoning skills here." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I´m a hunter you idjit!"

The boys exchanged confused glances. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, you just reminded us of someone we know." Sam answered

_Oh crap, _I thought since I knew that they meant Bobby. Fortunately I didn´t really look like him, the only thing I inherited from him was his light brown hair, hunting skills and temper, at least that´s what John always told me.

"So why exactly did you tell me to come here? Boys you better come up with a good answer. I came here all the way from Providence." Crossing my arms I expectantly waited for their response.

"You mentioned the demon and we thought you might be able to help us track him down along with Ash here." Sam said giving me his best puppy dog eyes that even made me go weak in the knees.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it but Ash is a genius."

"Ooh thank you babe." Ash smiled and was about to put an arm around me but I slapped it away.

"That guy ain´t no genius, he looks like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean commented.

"I like you." Ash was grinning now. Rolling my eyes, I slapped the back of his head. "Nicki here is not bad either, she´s like a walking demon encyclopedia. Not only is she one of the best damn hunters I know but the hottest one aswell."

"I´m not argueing with you on the being hot part there." Dean added and winked at me.

Their compliments made me blush a little. I could feel Jos glares burning holes through my back.

"Guys as much as I enjoy the flattery, let´s get back to business."

Dean took out Johns journal. ""All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our Dads work, so, uh.. Let's see what you make of it." He challenged

Ash scanned through the journal, taking out some newspaper clippings and rearranging them. "Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this." He remarked as he continued going through the stack of files.

"John could." I smiled and briefly looked at the brothers who nodded approvingly.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean, damn. They're signs…omens. You know like crop failures and electrical storms." Ash said.

"If you can track them, you can track the demon." I added.

"You ever been struck by lightning?" He asked the boys. "It ain´t fun."

"Can you track it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so but it´s gonna take time.. Uuuh, give me..." Ash paused for a moment. "Fifty-one hours." He started putting all the papers back into the journal and then turned towards me with a cheeky smile on his face. "I´m sorry babe, I gotta leave and get working. How about some sugar for your honey?"

I flicked him the bird which caused the Winchesters to laugh. "How´s that for sugar?"

Ash went back into his room and Sam headed to the bar to talk to Ellen. I stayed where I was, sitting at the table opposite to Dean.

"Seems like Ash is head over heels for you, huh?"

"Yeah he´s had that sick obsession with me from the first time he saw me walk in here with John a few years ago." I explained.

"Dad and you seemed close. How come Sam and I have never met or heard from you?"

"We had our reasons." I stated matter of factly and he gave me a weird look. "Geez, get your head out of the gutter. There was nothing between John and I, he was more like the annoying overprotective Dad I never had." I said and quickly wiped away the tear that was about to escape my eye.

Dean wanted to say something but was interrupted by Jo who sat down on the table right inbetween us. "So Nicki, how´s that boyfriend of yours doing? His name was Alex, right?" She smiled while giving me the `Stay away from him, I saw him first` look.

Damn, I thought, what the hell was wrong with that girl? What was she going to do next? Compare the size of our boobs? Probably not, since I´d win hands down. I would have ignored the look she was giving me at any other time but not today. I was in a crappy mood after shagging ass to get here and then being told that one of the few persons I had allowed into my life was dead.

Oh dude, she couldn´t have picked a worst day to start a fight with me.

"Alex and me split up about half a year ago. I´m SINGLE as it is." I said, especially stressing the word single and winking at Dean who smirked at me in response.

Jo looked like she was about to slap me in the face but fortunately Sam returned and prevented our little catfight from escalating. Not that I was really worried about getting into a physcial fight with Jo since I knew I could easily take her down but I didn´t want to have to deal with an angry Ellen. That woman was one of the people I never wanted to piss off if I could help it.

"Hey Dean, I think I found us a hunt. Check it out." Sam said and placed the folder he was holding in front of his brother who quickly read through it.

"Yeah looks like it." Dean said and passed the file onto me which startled me. "What do you think Nicki?"

I read through the newspaper clippings and had to agree. A married couple had been killed by a clown and left their kid alive. The kid claimed that the clown vanished into thin air after the murders.

"Definetely a case." I confirmed.

"How about we work this one together? You came here all the way from Providence and...."

"Okay." I cut Dean off.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, I still owe your Dad for saving my ass. So I might aswell help you out."

Dean grinned. "Let´s go and hunt that little bitch of a clown down then."

After saying our goodbyes, we left the bar. I was surprised when I saw the boys walk up to a beat up van. "What happened to the Impala?" I asked, remembering that John had given it to Dean years ago.

"We had a little accident. It´s at Bobby Singers salvation yard." Sam explained and I slightly flinched at the mention of Bobbys which didn´t go unnoticed.

I immediately changed the subject. "How about we take my car? It´s going to take ages to get to Wisconsin in that piece of junk."

Dean whistled in appreciation as he spotted my Camaro at the other side of the parking lot. "She´s right Sam."

"What about our weapons?" Sam asked.

I chuckled. "Don´t worry, I´ve got plenty of toys."

We walked over to the Camaro after they had gotten their duffles and I watched Dean glide his hand over the smooth exterior of my baby.

"Woah, she´s a babe just like her owner." His comment caused me to roll my eyes at him. What a cheesy pick up line. "1967 Camaro SS, right?"

I nodded. "Best year for a Chevy according to John."

"Damn straight!"

I got my keys out and unlocked my car. "So who´s sitting in the back? I´d say Dean, since he´s not as tall as Sam."

Sam chuckled. "I agree."

"No way I´m sitting in the back!" Dean protested.

"Well, I´m sure as hell not going to let you drive my car. You either sit in the back or take that stoner van, it´s your call."

He pouted. "Fine, I take the damn back seat."

Sam smiled victoriously and was about to say something but was cut off by Deans punch to his arm. "Shut it, Sammy."

Sam tossed their bags into the trunk of my car while Dean tried to get comfortable in the backseat.

"Oooh look what I found." Dean chuckled and held up one of my bras triumphantly.

"Put that bag into my bag, Dean! Before I change my mind and ditch your sorry ass in the middle of nowhere." I growled at him.

That was going to be a long drive, I sighed.

***

I was so damn close to leaving the boys stranded at the last gas station we stopped at after listening to them bickering about all kinds of stuff for hours.

We finally arrived at the Cooper Carnival and after Dean spotted a `Help wanted` sign we decided to pose as potential prospective employees.

Entering the tent, we spotted an elderly man throwing knifes against a target.

Dean approached him and Sam and I followed suit.

"Excuse me, we´re looking for Mr Cooper. Have you seen him around?"

The older man turned around and took off the sunglasse he had been wearing to reveal blueish white eyes. "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" He demanded angrily.

Deans eyes grew big. "Oh god, I´m so sorry." At least he really means it, I thought.

"You think I wouldn´t give my eyeteeth to see Mr Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?" My goodness that dude was such a drama queen. It´s not like Dean said it on purpose.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean shot a pleading look towards Sam and me.

"Uuuuh, let me think.. hmm NO." I replied.

"Not really." Sam added.

"Hey Barry, is there a problem?" We all turned around to discover that the voice belonged to a very short guy that wore an absolute ridiculous outfit.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." Barry, the blind dude, responded.

"What?" Dean protested. "No, I don´t"

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing and so did Sam. We exchanged amused glances before looking back at Dean.

"Hey buddy, what the hell is your problem?" The short guy demanded.

Dean was visibly emberassed. "Nothing, it´s just a little misunderstanding."

Oh my god, he didn´t just say little, I thought.

"Little??? You son of a bitch!" The short dude raised the metal baton he was holding which caused me to finally step in.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said stepping inbetween him and Dean. "I´m really sorry but my boyfriend is not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He hasn´t exactly mastered the art of thinking before speaking. Now, could you please tell us where we can find Mr Cooper?" Batting my eyelashes, I flashed a flirtatious smile.

The short guy was smiling now aswell. "You better teach him some manners."

I nodded.

Barry sighed. "He´s probably in his trailer."

"Thank you gentlemen." I said politely, grabbed Deans hand and dragged him with me to prevent him from causing more harm.

***

The boys went inside to talk to Mr Cooper while I had a little walk around the place. I met up with them a little later and laughed as I saw them wearing matching Cooper Carnival jumpsuits. "Wow, that whole partner look is really working for you." I giggled.

"Yeah, very funny Nicki. Haha. See the amused expression on my face." Dean remarked and pointed to his very serious, pissed off looking face.

What a party pooper, I thought and rolled my eyes. "Cmon Sasquatch, let´s check out the funhouse." Grabbing Sams hand I led him to the Funhouse.

*

We entered the funhouse and took out our EMF readers. The EMF didn´t pick up anything at all.

"Hey Nicki, check this out." Sam said and pointed towards a skeleton that was hanging from the ceiling. "Looks pretty real, doesn´t it?"

I nodded and approached the skeleton with my EMF in hand but once again I got nothing. "Nothing at all."

"Anyways, let´s get out of here and call Dean."

*

Dean met us in front of the Funhouse. The carnival was full of people by now and I spotted a little girl pulling on her Moms sleeve and telling her to look at a clown.

"Guys, over there!" I motioned over to the little girl. "She has just seen a clown."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Follow them and keep an eye on them."

*

After hours of waiting in front of the familys house, our killer clown finally showed up. We ran out and shot it before it could do any damage. Turns out that it wasn´t a spirit after all since our rocksalt rounds hit something solid.

The parents of the little girl were completely freaked out when they saw us standing there fully armed and chased us away. We ran back to the Camaro and sped off.

"Ungrateful idjits. We just saved their lives for crying out loud!" I complained and sighed. "But at least I know now what we´re dealing with."

Sam looked at me expectantly. "What is it?"

"A race of ancient Hindu creatures called Rakshasa. They appear in human form, feed on human flesh, can make themselves invisible and most importantly they cannot enter a home without being invited in first."

"They dress up like clowns so that children invite them in." Sam concluded.

"Exactly."

"Woah Ash was right when he said that you were a walking demon encyclopedia." Dean chuckled. "Anyways, why don´t they just munch on the children?"

"Probably because they don´t have enough meat on their bones. Rakshasas only feed every twenty to thirty years and they live in squalors and sleep on a bed of insects."

Dean nodded. "Makes sense. The carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81. And who happened to work both shows? Cooper."

"Hmm that´s true but we should make sure it´s really him before we off him." I said as I continued speeding down the road.

"How do we kill that SOB?"

"Legend says a dagger made out of pure brass."

"I think I know where I can get those knifes from. Barry, the knifethrower." Dean said.

*

We went back to the Carnival to take care of our killer clown. Dean went to retrieve the knives from Barry while Sam and I went to check out Coopers trailer.

After successfully picking the lock, Sam took out a pocket knife and headed straight for Coopers bed. That´s when I heard steps outside.

I turned Sam around and pushed him onto the bed before straddling his lap and crashing my lips onto his.

I pulled away when I heard someone cock a gun behind my back. "What the hell are you doing here?" Cooper demanded angrily, his gun still firmly pointed at Sam and me.

"Oh sorry, my boyfriend and I were just looking for a quiet place to.. uhhm. you know." I giggled and pressed another quick kiss onto Sams lips.

"I´m sorry sir. My girlfriend is very persistent. We´ll leave right away. Sorry again." Sam stood up and carried me out of the tent bridal style.

Once we were out of Coopers sight, he put me back onto the ground. "Seems like Cooper is not our homicidal clown, huh?"

*

A few minutes later we ran into Dean who figured out that Barry was the Rakshasa after discovering the dead bugs under his bunk bed.

We ran into the funhouse where we all got separated at some point.

While looking for the boys I passed by a pipe organ and pulled one of its brass pipes out.

I found the boys just in time. Dean was pinned to a wall and an invisible Barry kept on throwing knives at him.

"Sam! Over there!" I yelled and motioned to the smoke machine about three feet away from him. He nodded and turned it on.

The mist outlined the creature and with one forceful movement I stabbed it with the brass pipe I was holding.

Sam helped Dean to free himself while I inspected the now visible Rakshasa, making sure that it was really dead.

***

The next day we arrived back at the roadhouse where Ellen and Ash were already waiting for us.

"You guys did a great job." Ellen smiled and then turned towards the boys. "Your Dad would be really proud."

I nodded. "Yes, definetely. John trained you well."

Ash came out of his room and sat down at our table.

"Did you find the demon?" Dean asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if the fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

"Ash, cut the cryptic crap." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean any of these signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm. Sorry babe." He turned his computer towards us and showed us the programs he had installed on it.

"Where did you learn all this?" Sam asked, not believing his eyes.

"MIT, before I got bounced for fighting. You know that school?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then." Dean stood up. "Give us a call as soon as you get something on that SOB."

"Si, si compadre."

I stood up aswell. "I´m hitting the road. See you around."

"Babe you leaving already? Why don´t you stay and spend some quality time with me?" Ash wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No thanks Ash, I´m good." I grabbed my bag and headed to the bar where Ellen was.

She pulled me into a hug. "Take care sweety."

I pulled away and smiled. "You too Ellen."

"Bye Jo!" I said but she just glared at me in response.

"So this is goodbye, huh?" Dean said and I turned around to face him and Sam.

"Yeah, guess so. If you need help, I´m just a call away."

They nodded and I both hugged them goodbye.

"Let me walk you to your car." Dean said.

"A gentleman just like your Dad was, huh?" I smiled as he followed me outside.

We stood in front of the Camaro for a while not saying a word.

"Listen Dean, I can´t tell you how sorry I am about your Dads death. I can tell you´re not the kind of guy who likes to share his feelings but if you keep everything bottled up like you do now, it´s not going to end well." I paused for a moment. "Sorry for that major chick flick moment."

He just nodded and all of a sudden pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away and got into my car. "Don´t be a stranger."

One last time I glanced back at Dean through my rearview mirror. Johns death was really affecting him and he wasn´t coping too well.

I couldn´t shake the feeling that I´d be running into those boys soon again and I was looking foraward to it.

***

**How did you like it? The boys will find out the identity of Nickis father in the next chapter. Stay tuned! **


	2. Bloodlust

**I still haven´t made a decision wether and most importantly with whom I should hook Nicki up. I´ve gotten one vote for Dean so far from wizziewoo123 (Thanks!). This chapter includes some revelations about Nickis past. Enjoy! xxLois**

*******

**Nickis POV.**

I had been on the road for about an hour when Rufus Turner called me.

"Hey Rufus!" I placed my phone on the dashboard after putting it on loudspeaker.

_"Hey Nicki! Where are you at the moment?" _He sounded as grumpy as usual.

"Oh Rufus nice to hear from you. I´m fine, thanks so much for asking." I replied sarcastically and he just snorted in response. "I´m still in Nebraska, just left the roadhouse about an hour ago. Why?"

_"I need you to take care of a hunt for me in Powell, Wyoming. I´m still in Arizona working another job."_

"Okay." Great, I thought, I´m never going to get a break.

_"I´ll send you all the details to your email adress. Thanks Nicki."_

"No problem sunshine. See ya around."

***

**Nickis POV. A week later (Powell, Wyoming)**

It took me a couple of days to finish up the job Rufus had sent me on but I decided to stay a day longer in the hotel I was in to get some rest.

My cellphone started ringing just as I was about to load my bags into the trunk of the Camaro. I was surprised to see that the person calling me was Sam Winchester.

"Hey Sam! How are ya?"

_"I´m good thank you. Listen, I´m sorry for disturbing you but I really needed someone to talk to."_

The smile on my face vanished, something was wrong. "What is it?"

_"Have you ever heard about a hunter called Gordon Walker?"_

"Yeah ran into him a couple of times. Good hunter, especially when it comes to vampires."

_"We ran into him yesterday and I dunno, maybe I´m just overreacting, but I get this bad vibe off him."_

"Believe me, you´re not overreacting. That guy might be a good hunter but he´s bad news to everyone around him. Stay away from him, his obsession is just going to get you hurt if not even killed."

_"Dean won´t listen to me, he thinks I´m being childish. It´s like he´s trying to replace Dad with Gordon."_

"Where are you right now?"

_"Red Lodge, Montana."_

"I´m close by in Powell, Wyoming. Text me your exact location and I´ll be on my way."

_"Thank you." He said and hung up._

_*_

I arrived in Red Lodge an hour later and parked my car in front of the Motel the boys were staying in. I was just about to knock on their door when Dean came bursting through it. He ran straight into me and knocked me to the ground.

"Nicki?! What are you doing here?" He demanded, sounding angry and partially surprised.

Just then Sam came and helped me up to my feet. "Sam called me." I replied while dusting myself off.

Dean glared at Sam before looking back at me. "Where´s your car?" He asked.

"Just around the corner, why?"

"Gordon took the Impala. He snaked the keys while Sam and I were fighting."

That´s when I realized the bruise that was building up on Sams face. "You idjits!" I walked to my car and motioned for them to follow me. "You better fill me in on the way to wherever it is we´re going."

*

We arrived at the abandoned house the vampires were staying in fifteen minutes later. The boys had filled me in on everything that had happened.

After searching the house we eventually found Gordon in what I assumed used to be the dining room. A female vampire was tied to a chair and she was covered in cuts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded angrily.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood." He grinned and dipped his knife into the bloodfilled jar. "She´s gonna tell us where all her little friends are." His grin grew wider as he turned to Lenore. "Aren´t you?"

She let out a whimper as he began cutting her forearm.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean said.

"Oh, I'm completely chill," Gordon replied in a calm voice and then turned towards me. "Oh heya Nicki, haven´t seen you in while."

"Gordon, put the knife down!" Sam stepped towards him but Dean and I held him back.

"It sounds like it's Sammy who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her." I ordered.

Gordon looked at Lenore and then back at the boys and me."You're right." He put the knife on the table. "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. I might as well put her out of her misery." He went to his bag that was lying on the table and pulled out a much bigger knife. Not as big as a machete but big enough. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

Sam started walking over to Lenore. "I´m letting her go."

"You´re not doing a damn thing." Gordon pointed his knife at Sams chest.

"Let´s talk about this." Dean threw in.

"What's there to talk about? She's not human. There are not shades of gray."

"Yeah, I hear you and I know how you feel."

Gordon narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die but this one is different." Dean tried to reason.

"Killed my sister?" Gordon laughed. "That filthy fang didn´t kill my sister, it turned her and made her one of them. I hunted her down and killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink…and neither would you or you," he said, pointing to Dean and then me.

"So you knew all along then. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle but you just didn´t care." Sam concluded.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Takin' a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabbed Sam and held the knife to his throat after cutting his arm.

"Let him go!" Dean demanded. We both released the safety on our guns. "Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him, he'd already be on the floor. Just makin' a little point." Gordon dragged Sam over to Lenore, holding his arm over her head and squeezing it to make blood come out. Some dripped onto Lenore's face, making her fangs come out. "You still think she's different? Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same-evil, bloodthirsty."

Lenore turned her face to the side and her teeth went back to normal. "No." She repeated over and over again.

"You hear that, Gordon? She says no." I said.

He looked confused.

"We´re done here." Sam said as he pushed Gordons knife away from his throat. He bent down and started untying Lenore. Once she was free, he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Gordon was about to go after them but Dean and I stopped him.

Dean aimed his gun at him and so did I. "Nuh, uh. I think you and I got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way!" Gordon hissed.

"Sorry Gordo, no can do." I replied.

"Are you serious?"

We both nodded in response at his question.

"I'm having a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. You want those vampires, you're gotta go through me." Dean said.

"And me." I added.

"Fine." Gordon sighed in defeat and stabbed his knife into the table.

Dean and I both put the security back on our guns and put them away.

All of a sudden Gordon righthooked Dean. He punched back which caused Gordon to stumble a few steps back. Gordon was about to grab his knife but I took it first. Dean got a hold of his arm and painfully twisted it around before finally pinning him to a wall.

"You're doing this for a fang?" Gordon asked. "Come on, Dean and Nicki, we're on the same side here!"

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Dean replied.

All of a sudden Gordon pushed himself off the wall and used Deans bafflement to turn them around and kick him, sending him crashing into a table.

"You son of a bitch!" I punched Gordon and took out my gun again, aiming it at him. "Don´t you move or I swear to god I´m going to pump your body full of ammo!"

"What are you going to do Nicki? Kill me?" He taunted me. "You don´t have the guts."

"I might not have the guts to kill you but.." I kicked him in the groin with such force that it caused him to scream and writhe in pain on the floor. "I have the guts to do that." I grinned at him before knocking him unconscious with the butt of my gun. "And that."

"Woah, I never want to piss you off." Dean commented as I turned towards him.

"You better not." I smiled. "So what do we do about him?

Dean smiled back at me. "I´ve got something in mind and I´m sure you´re gonna like it."

*

Dean and I tied Gordon to the same chair Lenore had been previously tied to and waited for him to wake up. We were sitting on the table when Sam came back. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Nah, not much." Dean answered and stood up.

"Gordon probably won´t be able to ever produce offspring but that´s about it. "I chuckled. "Did Lenore get out okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, all of them did."

Gordon had slowly woken up and looked extremely pissed off. "How ya doing, Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" Dean chuckled."All right. Well, get real comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out and untie you."

"Nicki." Gordon literally spat out. "So, does your Daddy know that you´re with the Winchesters?"

"None of your god damn business." I hissed, hoping that he would finally shut his mouth.

"Oh feisty just like dear old Bobby." Gordon chuckled. "How is your old man doing by the way? Still working at that salvation yard of his?"

Crap, I silently cursed. The Winchesters exchanged confused glances and then looked at me.

Gordon noticed that and smiled at me. "Oh they don´t know, do they?" He looked at Dean and Sam. "You probably wondered why John and Bobby went their separated ways after being friends for so long. Well, she´s the very reason for their falling out all those years ago."

"Shut up, Gordon." I hissed, clenching my fists in anger.

"Bobby Singers very own daughter, Nicola-Marie Singer."

Dean and Sam looked at me with eyes widened in disbelief. "You are... Bobbys daughter?" They stammered.

"Yes." I said and stormed out of the house towards my car.

"Nicki, wait!" Dean and Sam called out but I ignored them. I got into my car and sped off.

***

**Cliffhanger! How did you like it? Reviews are love and right now I could use a whole lot of them. **

**What´s going to happen next? The Winchesters go after Nicki to confront her. **

**Stay tuned! xxLois**


	3. An unpleasant trip down memory lane

**Thank you for your reviews! Sorry that I haven´t been able to update in the past few weeks but I was on holiday and didn´t bring my laptop with me. I´m back now, so stay tuned for new chapters!xxLois**

I knew I was being a bit of a drama queen for storming off like that but talking about my past was the last thing on earth I wanted to do right now.

As I sped through the streets of Montana I mentally kicked myself for actually thinking that I could keep my past buried forever. If finally caught up with me in the form of Sam and Dean Winchester and bit me right in the ass.

John had told me a lot about his boys and I knew they wouldn´t give up until they´d get their answers. I just hoped that they would at least give me a couple of hours to emotionally prepare myself before laying my cards out there.

A couple of hours later I checked into a hotel and took a long bath in order to calm my nerves down. I was still raging mad at Gordon for not keeping his damn mouth shut! How the hell did he know anyway?

Eventually I got out of the tub and put on a tank top and a pair of pyjama bottoms. There was still no sign of the Winchesters so I decided to kill some time by looking for a new hunt.

At some point there was a knock on the door and I knew right away that it was them. I silently approached the door and stood still for a while, hoping that they would go away.

"Sammy, are you sure she´s really staying in this hotel?" I heard Dean whisper.

"For the last time Dean, it´s Sam not Sammy. And YES she´s here, I double checked."

"How the hell can she afford staying in this place? Dude, have you seen the rates they charge?"

I could literally hear Sam roll his eyes in annoyance. "Just pick the damn lock already!"

Dean started to pick the lock when I all of a sudden pulled the door open, causing him to land flat on his face.

"Are you just really impatient or is picking locks giving you some sort of cheap thrill?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked down at an angry Dean and then up to a grinning Sam.

Dean stood up and dusted himself off. "What the hell?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." I retorted and cocked an eyebrow. They entered my room and I closed the door behind them. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Don´t play dumb. We´re here for answers!" Dean glared at me. "Why else?"

I continued playing dumb. "Hmmm... dunno but I thought you came here to get down and dirty with me in the jaccuzzi tub."

Sam blushed at my comment.

"Jaccuzzi tub?" Dean smirked briefly before shaking his head and putting his serious face back on. "Don´t objectify me!"

"I´m not objectifying you OR Sam. Not everything is about you! And FYI Sam´s gotten to first base with me whereas you are not even on homeplate, playboy."

Dean looked at his brother completely shocked. "Whaaaaaat???!"

I didn´t think it was possible but Sam blushed even more. "It... it.. was for the job. We were searching Coopers trailer when he came back and we didn´t want to blow our covers so..."

"Sam, you don´t need to explain yourself for that. Everyone deserves a little fun sometimes and I think Dean is just jealous."

"I´m NOT!"

"Yeah right, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, have a seat and let´s get this all over with."

I sat down on one of the sofas and the boys each took a seat on the one opposite to me. There was an akward silence for a while that was eventually broken by Sam. "So, you´re really Bobbys daughter? Why didn´t you tell us?"

"Didn´t tell us? She LIED to us!!" Dean threw in angrily.

"Woah, so I lied about my last name. BIG DEAL! Get over it and by the way Bobby didn´t tell you that he had a daughter now, did he?" I was starting to get angry aswell. That guy was driving me to the edge of sanity. "Everything else was true though and just to remind you, you never asked who my Dad was! I didn´t think it mattered and I don´t think it does now anyway!"

"Like hell it does!" Dean objected.

"Really Dean? Why? I don´t think knowing that Bobby´s my father would have stopped you from hitting on me or staring at my boobs!"

Dean was speechless for a moment. One point for me!

"How the hell do we know that you didn´t lie about being close to our Dad?" Dean demanded, changing the subject.

I got out my leather bound journal and threw it into his lap. "See for yourselves."

They flipped my journal open and their jaws literally hit the ground when they spotted the photo of John and me on the very first page. It had been taken on my graduation day and I was wearing a beautiful blue dress and John looked as handsome as ever in a black tux.

"That picture was taken on my graduation day. John was my date for the ball." I smiled fondly at the memory. "And that journal you´re holding was a gift from him to me."

"I can´t believe this." I could hear the sadness in Sams voice. "It´s like the man led several lives we never knew about. Why didn´t he tell us about you?"

"Because I asked him to. Not many people know about my fathers identity... I don´t even know how Gordon found out. I didn´t tell him that´s for sure and neither did Bobby.."

"Why don´t you enlighten us then? Tell us what happened all those years ago for starters?"

Sam slapped his brother in the back of his head for being so rude. "Just ignore Dean."

"I´ll tell you but I have one condition. You´ve got to tell me how John really died. I don´t buy the heartattack crap."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Okay."

I took a deep breath. "My Mom died when I was a little baby and Bobby, I guess, couldn´t be bothered with raising a kid on his own so he gave me away to his brother James and his wife Rachel. They raised me like their own and I grew up believing that they were my parents. When I turned 8 I started visiting Bobby, who was introduced to me as my Uncle, once or twice a year for a few weeks. He was really great, he would teach me about cars and how to shoot but he always had this pained expression in his eyes everytime he´d look at me. Probably because the older I grew the more I started looking like my Mom..."

"How did you get into hunting?" Sam asked.

"I found out about hunting by accident when I was 11. I was at Bobbys and a spirit was attached to one of his recently salvaged cars. It attacked and he was sort of forced into telling me about hunting. I begged him to teach me how to hunt but he refused to and made me promise not to tell James and Rachel. I never told them but I secretly started reading about the supernatural and taking martial arts classes." I paused for a moment. "I met your Dad when I was 14 and developed an absolute crush on him which blew over quite quickly though. He´d tell me about his hunts and I started looking up to him. He was my hero. Anyways, shortly after I turned 16 your Dad took me on my first hunt without Bobby knowing. We were hunting a spirit that was killing girls that fitted my description. Bobby found out and they had a huge arguement, he even had the shotgun cocked and everything. In the heat of the moment, Bobby slipped and spilled the beans. I told him to never contact me again and took off. John and I however kept in touch... That´s pretty much it."

Sam looked at me apologetically. I could tell that he knew how hard it was for me to talk about it.

"Sam, Dad and I got into an accident and I was about to die so..."

"He made a deal." I cut Dean off. "Son of a bitch."

Sam and Dean looked at me puzzled so I told them about the voice message John had left me.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

Dean reluctantly nodded. "Doesn´t mean that we trust you though." He stood up, walked over to my bed and stretched out on it.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" I demanded.

"It´s late and the next motel is an hour drive away." He answered. "So I figured Sam and I could just crash here."

"I thought you didn´t trust me?" I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips. "Get your own room."

"This place is too expensive and this suite is big enough for the three of us."

"Dean, let´s just go." Sam tugged on his brothers sleeve.

I gave in. "It´s okay Sam, you can stay here." I looked at Dean who was smirking at me. "You´re sleeping on the couch, so get off MY bed."

"Yeah, yeah got it." He got up and waved his hands in defeat. "I´ll got and get our stuff, Sammy."

As soon as Dean left the room Sam apologized. "Nicki, I´m sorry. If you want we can still go."

"Don´t worry about it. Dean was right when he said that this place is big enough for three. I bet those sofas in here are more comfy than the motel beds you usually sleep on anyways."

"Thanks, I really hope we´re not being too much of a burden."

"You´re not but you´re brother is, at least mentally speaking." I joked and he laughed. "John has done so much for me in the past, so letting you crash here is the least I can do."

Just then Dean returned and handed Sam his duffle bag.

I went to get some extra pillows and blankets and put them down on the sofas. "Boys, I´m off to bed. Good night."

"Night, Nicki." Sam smiled.

Dean just stood there and smirked. "Would you like me to tuck you in and give you a good night kiss?"

"In your dreams." I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long night.

*******

**How did you like this Chapter?**

**In the next chapter Sam is going to have a precognition about Nicki. **

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Winchester wake up call

**Thank you for your reviews. Loads of things are going to happen in this chapter, so enjoy and let me know what you think. xLois**

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Dean gently shook my shoulders.

I slapped his hand away without opening my eyes. "Go away." I mumbled before turning onto my stomach and burying my face in the soft pillows of my bed.

"Seems like someone is in need of a Winchester wake up call." Dean chuckled and I felt him lift one side of my mattress.

I shot up into a seating position. "Dean Winchester if you don´t put the mattress back down now, I swear to god I´ll whup your ass!"

"Kinky, I like it!" He smirked and I glared at him in response which caused him to finally put the mattress down. "You´re definetely not a morning person."

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Sam and I need to talk to you, it´s important." His voice was serious again.

I stumbled out of bed groggily and grabbed my duffle bag as I made my way to the bathroom. "I´ll be with you in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later I exited the bathroom dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple vest top.

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch, both looking very serious. "So boys, what´s the emergency?"

"Nicki, I don´t know how to tell you this.. It´s complicated and you´ll probably think I´m nuts but..."

"Don´t forget Sam, I´m a hunter aswell and have seen plenty of crazy. Just get to the point." I cut him off.

"I dreamt about you." I looked at him skeptical. "A vision to be precise." He added.

"What did you see?"

"You were tied to a table and there was this woman dressed in a black cloak who killed you."

"Is that all you saw? Were you able to make out any details? And are you sure that it wasn´t just a bad dream?"

"That´s all I was able to make out." He looked me in the eyes. "It wasn´t the first vision I´ve had and I´m sure it was one."

"Not the first one??" I asked.

"I had a couple so far and they all came true."

"So, the rumours are true..." The boys looked at me confused, so I explained what I found out a couple of months ago. "A few months ago I managed to trap this demon skank called Amber. She was working for yellow eyes and I had been tracking her for a while. I had to torture her for days until she finally spilled the beans. She told me that soon hell would break loose on earth and that Sam would play a major part in the coming war. She would refer to him as yellow eyes´s golden boy and she said something about special abilities he had been blessed with."

"And you didn´t tell us that earlier because...?" Dean looked more than pissed off.

"I told your Dad everything I know and I figured he..."

"Well, he didn´t!" He cut me off.

"Dean, chill! It´s not her fault that he didn´t tell us." Sam interfered and Dean seemed to back off a little.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me know Sam. I´ll try and avoid people in black cloaks." I stood up and started packing up my things.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Packing. I was planning to check out after breakfast."

He looked at me like I was out of my mind. "We just told you that someone is out to kill you!"

"Duly noted." I mocksaluted and continued packing my bag. "I´m a big girl and can take care of myself, besides it´s not the first time someone wants to kill me."

"There´s no way in hell we´re just going to let you go." Dean butted in.

"I´ve been hunting on my own for years without needing a babysitter and I most certainly don´t need one now!"

"You were important to our Dad and I´m sure he would have wanted us to keep you safe. Please, Nicki." Sam pleaded. _Damn those puppy dog eyes of his! _I thought. They instantly made me go weak in the knees.

Reluctantly I agreed. "Fine!"

*

Since neither of us had found a hunt we decided to stay another night in the hotel we were in. Sam and I were busy searching the internet while Dean spent most of his time in the jaccuzzi tub.

At some point my cellphone began to ring, so I excused myself and headed outside to the balcony to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Nicki, it´s me Stacy."_

"Hey, how are ya? Haven´t talked to you in ages."

_"I´m not doing so good.." She swallowed. "I need your help."_

"My god, what´s wrong sweety?"

_"Two of my friends have died." She started crying. "They say they committed suicide but that´s not true! Never ever would they have done that! Something evil´s behind it!"_

"Don´t worry sweetheart, I´ll be there as soon as possible. Can you send me some more information to my email adress so I can start doing some research?"

_"Yes. Thank you, Nicki."_

"See you soon. Bye Stace." I hung up and went back inside.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Oh just an old friend of mine asking how I was. Nothing important." I lied since I was planning to work this case on my own. The only thing I had to do now was to get rid off the boys somehow and I already knew how.

The hunters world had always been dominated by guys and I was sick and tired of being treated like I was incompetent to do the job. Deep down I knew that this wasn´t the reason why they had insisted on sticking around with me but I was too proud and stubborn to admit that.

*

A few hours later I called the room service and ordered some dinner for the three of us. We had just finished the main course when I excused myself to prepare the dessert. I cut the apple pie into pieces and placed one on each of the three place. The boys were busy talking to each other so I took my chance and spiked some of the sleeping pills I had pulverized earlier into the apple filling of their pie.

"Hey, anyone up for some apple pie?" I smiled as I placed their plates in front of them.

"Hell yeah!" Dean smirked.

"Thanks, Nicki." Sam said and dug into his pie.

After I finished eating my pie I stretched and let out a fake yawn. "I´m tired, I´m calling it a night."

"Okay, sleep tight." Sam smiled.

"Sweet dreams." Dean winked.

*

I woke up an hour later to discover that both Dean had Sam had passed out on the sofas fully clothed. While packing my bag I discovered the pink fuzzy handcuffs a friend of mine had given me for my birthday a few weeks ago and immediately an idea crossed my mind. I looked over to Dean and grinned.

I put the cuffs on him and took out my make up to give him a little make over. After finishing up with the bright red lipstick I got my cellphone out and took some pictures of pretty Dean.

_He´s so gonna kill me... _I thought. _But it´s so worth it!_

Before I left, I wrote the boys a little note.

I appreciate your concern but I don´t need babysitters. xNicki. P.S. Dean, you´d make such a pretty girl!


	5. Payback is a bitch

**How do you like the dialogues between Nicki and the Winchesters? And what do you think about her? Please leave a review. xLois**

**Nickis POV**

I drove all night and arrived in Colorado at 9 in the morning. My phone began to ring just as I was about to get out of my car. Dean W, it read on the screen of my cellphone.

"Good morning, sugar!" I greeted him cheerfully.

_"What the fuck Nicki? Do you think what you did was funny? We´re trying to protect you and you drug and ditch us! I swear to god, I´m going to..."_

"Spank me? I´d love to see you try." I cut him off. "I told you already, I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. Drugging you was the only way to get you off my back and... about that little make over.." I couldn´t help but chuckle which made him more furious. "You´ve got to admit that was pretty friggin hilarious."

_"You smartass bitch! I´ll get back at you for that!"_

"Oh Dean I love it when you talk dirty." I smirked. "Anyways sweety, it was nice to catch up with you but I´ve got a job to do. And by the way, don´t bother to trace this phone. It´s untraceable."

_"Don´t you dare to hang.."_

I hung up and switched my phone to silent mode before leaving the car and heading to the appartment Stacy lived in. A minute after I had rung the bell, she opened the door and pulled me into a bonecrushing hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Nicki." She sobbed. "Cmon, inside."

We sat down in her small living room and she passed me yesterdays newspaper. 'Two cheerleaders at local university commit suicide' was one of the stories on the front page.

I quickly read through the article. "What makes you think they didn´t commit suicide?"

"Melissa and Jennifer loved life way too much to commit suicide. The police wouldn´t tell me squat so I called in a favour with a friend who works at the morgue and he got me this." She handed me a brown folder that contained copies of the coroners reports and photos. "Check out the photos."

I took a close look at the photos and my eyes grew big as I spotted the ancient symbols carved into the girls bodies and the close up photos of the hexbags that were found in the girls bags.

"As soon as I saw those pictures, I knew this was your kinda job. I´ve watched enough horror movies to be able to tell that these symbols are serious witchcraft."

"You´re right Stace." I closed the folder. "Don´t worry though, I will put an end to this. There´s one thing you need to help me with though."

"Yeah, sure. What do you need help with?"

"You need to get me into the cheerleading squad." She looked confused, so I explained it to her. "The only thing Melissa and Jennifer have in common is the fact that they were both members of the same cheerleading squad. I want to keep an eye on the other girls."

"Do you think one of them might be the witch responsible for the deaths?"

"Could be. So do you think you can help me?" She nodded. "Good, let´s get working then. We´ve got a witch to find."

*

I took out my cellphone and discovered that both Dean and Sam had left me numerous voice and text messages. Not bothering to listen or read them, I dialed Ashs number.

_"Hello! This is Dr. Badass speaking."_

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Ash, it´s me Nicki."

_"Babe, it´s so good to hear your voice. Is this a booty call?" I could literally hear him wiggle his eyebrows._

"I need you to hack into a couple of databases and forge some papers for me. I´ll send you an email with everything you need to know."

_"Sure, no problemo mi amor. Anything else?"_

"No, that´s pretty much it." I paused for a moment. "Oh there´s one more thing. Do not under any circumstance tell the Winchesters where I am! Got that?"

_"Oh how I love a woman who takes charge. Don´t worry, I won´t."_

"Thanks, Ash. I´ve gotta go. Bye."

_"Love ya, babe."_

_*_

The next day.

After successfully trying out for the cheerleading team I went back to Stacys place to do some more research. She had left earlier that day to stay with her Mom for a couple of days who lived just outside Colorado.

It was nearing 9pm when I decided to call it a night. I put all my research away and hit the shower. After drying my hair and changing into shorts and a tank top, I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep instantly.

*

In the middle of the night I was woken up by strange noises originating from the living room. I grabbed my knife that was stashed under my pillow and silently made my way to the living room.

All of a sudden my knife was kicked out of my hand. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed as my attacker tackled me to the ground.

He sat on top off me and pinned my arms above my head. I could feel him lean closer to me. "Payback´s a bitch Nicki."

_Oh shit, _I thought as I recognized the owner of that husky voice. Dean.

Just then the lights were switched on by none other than Sam. "What the hell?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Dean was still straddling me and holding my arms in place above my head. "Seems like Ms 'I can take care of myself' can´t take care of herself after all." He said in his usual cocky manor.

With one quick movement I flipped him around, causing me to land on top of him.

"Shut up!" I hissed as I stood up and dusted myself off. "How did you find me?"

"We tried tracking your cellphone but like you said it was untraceable. So that´s why we made a little stop at the roadhouse."

"Damn, Ash." I cursed. He was so going to get his ass whupped the next time I´d stop by the roadhouse.

Dean smirked. "This time you won´t get rid off us that easily." He came closer and leaned in next to me to whisper into my ear. "And sweetheart, don´t think you´re off the hook just yet. You´re still going to pay for that little prank you pulled on me."

"Nobody fancies a sore looser, sugar." I patted his cheek and then turned my gaze towards Sam. "I´m sure you liked Deans little make over."

Sam stiffled a laugh and then tried to put a serious face back on. "Dean´s right, Nicki. We´ll keep an eye on you 24/7 and we´re not letting you ditch us again. You could have gotten yourself killed just because you´re too proud to accept our help." Once again he gave me the famous beaten up puppy dog look that melted straight through all the walls that I had built around my heart.

"Great." I rolled my eyes and got the folder with all my research out of my bag next to the living room table. As I bent down to pick up my bag I could feel Deans eyes practically glued to my ass which caused me to roll my eyes again. "Here´s all the research I´ve done so far, so make sure you catch up asap. There´s a motel four miles down the street. I´m going back to bed, I´ve got cheerleading practice tomorrow."

"We´re not going anywhere Nicki. We meant it when we said we´d stick around." Sam said and the look on his face revealed that he wouldn´t back down.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say cheerleading practice?" Dean threw in and smirked.

"Good night, Dean." Once again I rolled my eyes. "Night Sam."

*

The next morning.

I woke up the next morning and got changed into my usual daily attire, a pair of black skinny jeans and a tank top.

"What? No cheerleading uniform?" Dean remarked as I entered the kitchen.

"Perv!" I mumbled and sat down next to Sam who poured me a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Sam."

"So you think the witch might be among the cheerleaders?" Sam asked.

"Could be. Anyways so far both victims have been cheerleaders, so I thought I´d keep an eye on the others." I looked down at my watch. "I´ve got to go. See ya later."

I went back into my room and grabbed my duffle and my carkeys. Dean stood next to the door just as I was about to exit the appartment. He was wearing his leather jacket and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh no." My face fell as I connected all the dots.

"Oh yes." His grin grew even wider. "I´ll be your babysitter for the day."

I knew fighting him would just be a waste of time. "Just try and behave. Keep your horniness in check!"

We went downstairs to the parking and lot and got into the Camaro. As I revvied up the engine, AC/DCs T.N.T. started blaring out of the speakers. Dean smiled and gave me two thumbs up.

My tank was nearly empty so I stopped at a gas station on the way. I picked up some food as I went inside the station to pay for the gas.

"Took you forever." Dean said as I got back into the car.

"FYI it took longer because I bought some food. I`m hungry and I figured you´d be, too." I tossed the plastic bag I was holding into his lap.

He rummaged through it and triumphantly held up a bag of M&Ms. "Awesome!"

*

Ten minutes later we arrived at our destination and got out of the car. Everyone stared at Dean and I as we made made our way through the campus. I went into the girls changing room to put my uniform on while Dean waited for me outside.

He let out a whistle as I exited the changing room wearing my cheerleading uniform that consisted of a tiny miniskirt and a vest top. "Hello there sexy lady!"

"Seriously Dean?" I rolled my eyes. "Just behave and try to keep your mouth shut."

Just then Chuck, the quarterback of the universitys football team, showed up. "Hey Nicki! You´re looking good today." He flashed me a flirtatious smile and I couldn´t help but smile back.

"Thanks Chuck." I replied and silently prayed that Dean would keep his damn mouth shut.

"I´m having a party at my place tonight and I was wondering if you wanna come. It´ll be fun." He had his eyes fixed on me and completely ignored Dean.

"Don´t think so buddy!" Dean butted in and put an arm around me. I nudged him in the ribs to shut him up.

"I wasn´t talking to you." Chuck raised an eyebrow and gave him a quick once over. "Who are you anyway?"

Dean pulled me closer to him. "I´m Dean, Nickis..."

"Friend, a very overprotective one at that." I cut him off. "Anyways Chuck, I´ve got some things to do today but I´ll let you know asap. Thanks for the invitation though, that was very sweet of you." I freed myself out of Deans hold and hugged Chuck.

"You´re welcome. Catch ya later Nicki!" He said and took off.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned towards Dean. "What the hell was that about?!"

"What? He was totally hitting on you." He shrugged.

"So what if he was hitting on me? Who died and made it your business?" I poked him in the chest with my index finger. "One minute you annoy the holy hell out of me and the other minute you hit on me and act like you have the right to be jealous when another guy flirts with me." I poked him once again. "FYI I was flirting with him aswell because he happens to be my type. Just stay out of my business and focus on getting this case solved."

*

**I decided to split this "Eppy" into two chapters, so stay tuned for part 2. xLois**


	6. Did I just get spanked by Dean W?

**Thanks for your reviews. xLois**

**Nickis POV.**

"I don´t think I´m the one who needs to focus, sweetheart." Dean retorted. "And besides you´ve been checking me out aswell. You think I didn´t notice but that´s where you´re wrong."

"Don´t flatter yourself, sugar." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You´re not my type."

All of a sudden he pulled me close so that I was tightly pressed against his chest. "Really? Is that so?" He whispered into my ear and his hand, that was on the middle of my back, holding me in place slowly glided down south towards my ass.

_Pull away, Nicki. God damn it just pull away! _I tried but I couldn´t. My breath caught in my throat as his hand landed on my ass. All of a sudden he pulled it away though and I was just about to thank God when... SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

My eyes grew big. "That spanking was long overdue. That´s what you get for being such a smartass." He whispered into my ear before releasing me. "Now have fun at cheerleading practice. I´ll be watching."

I was speechless for the first time in my life. Did I just get spanked by Dean Winchester?

Dean watched the entire time and occasionally winked or smirked at me. I just glared at him in response and tried to concentrate on cheerleading practice. _Damn, I should have insisted on Sam coming with me. _

Once practice was over all the girls, including me, hit the showers. I was just getting dressed when I was approached by Charlotte.

"Hey Nicki! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, sure. What is it?"

"I need to ask you for a favour."

I looked at her a little skeptically since I had no idea for what favour she could possible ask me for. "And that would be?"

"Stay away from Chuck!" She snapped. "He´s mine!"

"Possessive much? Anyways, I didn´t know you were dating. He never mentioned it."

"We´re on a temporary break right now." She put her hands on her hips and gave me one hell of a glare. "Just keep your hands off him! He´s my man!"

I was about to say something but she immediately stormed off. _What the hell was that about?_

After packing my bags I exited the changing room to find Dean flirting with some girls in the hallway. I rolled my eyes. _Typical._

He was in the middle of saying something to his little harem when I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Cmon Romeo, we´ve got to go. Sam´s probably already waiting."

"Oh look who´s jealous now." He chuckled.

"You wish." I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell Nicki?!"

"Just get in the damn car." I got into the drivers seat and took out my cellphone.

Dean looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I´m doing Einstein?" I dialled Stacys number. "I´m making a call, so zip it for a minute."

Stacy picked up after a few rings. "Hey Stace, how are you doing?"

_"A bit better. How´s the witch hunt going?"_

"We still haven´t found her."

_"We?" She sounded slightly confused._

"Oh crap, I totally forgot to tell you. Two friends of mine showed up and are helping me out. I hope it´s okay that they´re staying at your place aswell."

_"Don´t worry, it´s ok."_

"Thanks. " I smiled. "Listen Stace, what do you know about Charlotte Webster? Chuck invited me to one of his parties tonight and she must have seen us together because she cornered me after practice and told me to keep my hands off him."

_"Chuck and her had a thing about a year ago before he and Melissa started dating. Charlotte has been obsessed with him ever since."_

"Melissa and Chuck dated?"

_"Yes but only for a couple of months."_

"What´s Jennifers connection to Chuck?"

_"Do you think Charlotte is behind all this? I should have thought of her ealier..." She paused for a moment. "Jennifer and Chuck were..well... friends with benefits."_

"Okay, thanks for the info. I´ll call as soon as I know more. Speak to you later and say hi to your Mom from me."

_"Will do. Bye!" She hung up._

"So you think that Charlotte chick is our witch?" Dean asked.

"She´s our best guess for now."

We arrived back at Stacys place twenty minutes later. I filled Sam in on everything and he agreed that Charlotte was our best lead so far. Everything pointed to her being the witch.

"I´ll go to Chucks party tonight and see what I can find out." I suggested and got out my cellphone and started texting him.

"We´re coming with you." The boys said in unison.

"What? Is one babysitter not enough for me?" I rolled my eyes and continued texting.

_'Hey Chuck! I´m coming to your party tonight but not alone though. I hope you don´t mind my two friends tagging along. See ya later. xNicki'_

I started getting ready at about 7pm. After putting on a black mini skirt, a dressy purple top and black wedge boots I applied some make up.

"Hey boys, are you ready to go?" They turned around to face me.

"You look great Nicki." Sam blushed a little.

"Thank you sweety. You don´t look bad either." I winked.

"Oh cmon get a room already." Dean said in annoyance.

I gave Sams ass a brief squeeze which caused him to jump in surprise. "I surely wouldn´t mind getting a room with you Sam." Winking, I snaked an arm around his waist.

Sam blushed five different shades of red while the other Winchester just glared at me. "Stop groping my brother!"

"I don´t think Sam minds me groping him. Anyways, let´s go."

Dean insisted on taking the Impala since he knew that if we took the Camaro I´d confine him into sitting in the back as usual.

I sat in the back of the Impala which I had to admit wasn´t too bad since it was quite comfy and spacy.

Shortly after we arrived at Chucks place which was in full party mode. We made our way to the front door where we were greeted by him.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek lightly. "Hi Nicki! I´m glad you came."

From the corner of my eye I could see Dean clench his hands into fists. Looked like someone was a little jealous.

"Thanks again for the invitation. I´m sure you remember Dean from earlier today." I gestured to Dean and then to Sam. "This is his younger brother Sam."

Chuck greeted them with a brief 'Hey' and then turned his full attention back to me. "Cmon Nicki, I gotta introduce you to some people." He took my hand and pulled me away from the boys.

I mouthed a quick sorry to the brothers.

As Chuck and I made our way through the party we passed a very angry looking Charlotte.

"This is my friend Nicki." He introduced me to bunch of his friends. "Nicki, these are Taylor, Jasper, Veronica and Chelsea."

I smiled and shook their hands. "Nice meeting you."

We all talked for a while but eventually his friends left, leaving Chuck and I alone.

"So, what´s the deal with those guys and you?" Chuck asked.

"Dean and Sam? They´re good friends. Our Dads used to work together. Why?"

"That Dean dude has been giving me the stink eye ever since I started talking to you."

I chuckled. "Nah, he´s just a friend. He´s just very protective."

"I´d say he´s jealous and I don´t blame him." Chuck winked. "You´re smart and beautiful. Who wouldn´t have the hots for you?"

"Thanks." I blushed a little. "How about Charlotte and you?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the mention of her name. "She´s a psycho. We had a thing and she´s been clingy ever since."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that."

"Did she threaten you? I´m going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"It´s okay, just let it go."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I nodded and smiled. "I should get back to Sam and Dean. Talk to you later Chuck."

"Okay. Hey Nicki?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some day. You know, just you and I? We could watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good. I´ll get back to you later." I winked and walked back to the Winchesters.

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Oh look who´s decided to join us." Dean remarked and I could clearly hear the jealoucy in his voice. "So did you at least manage to get any information from your boyfriend? Or were you too busy flirting?"

"He confirmed that this Charlotte chick is a psycho." I answered. "Anyways, I´m good to go. Our job here so far is done."

The three of us had just arrived back at Stacys place when an excruciating pain shot through my body. I collapsed onto the floor and clutched the left part of my chest.

"Nicki, oh my god, what´s wrong?!"

"Look..." I let out a scream as the pain started to get worst. It felt like my heart was exploding. "Look for hexbag." I sobbed.

Sam emptied the content of my bag while Dean check my coat. Eventually they found the hexbag and torched it.

Fortunately the pain vanished but I was still pretty much freaked out. The boys helped me up and sat me down on the couch.

They both looked very concerned. "I´ll be fine." I assured them and started to examine what was left of the hexbag.

There was an ancient coin in there that seemed awfully familiar to me. I got my journal out and flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for.

"I´ve seen this coin before. This is the mark of Ultio, a revenge demon. Back in the middle ages lots of witches used to serve and worship him. A group of hunters who knew their way around witchcraft took care of him though."

"What do you mean?"

"They weren´t able to kill him so they locked him into a box. Think Pandoras box." I explained.

"So Charlotte is our Pandora then?" Dean concluded and I nodded. "So what do we do about her?"

"We can´t kill her although I´d love to after what she´s done to me. All we can do is lock Ultio up for good or even better kill him."

"The hunters back then weren´t able to kill him so how are we supposed to do that?" Sam asked.

"Let me worry about that.."

I made a few calls and got one of my friends who happened to be a witch to send me the ritual that would kill Ultio. I explained the ritual in detail to Sam and Dean.

"We have to make him corporeal first and then stab him with this knife." I showed them the ancient dagger that was given to me by a monk in Eastern Europe a few months ago.

"What´s so special about that knife?" Dean asked skeptically.

"It can kill anything, just like the Colt."

Their eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? Where did you get it from?"

"Yes. It was given to me by a monk. Rumour has it that two of them exist but I haven´t been able to track down the other one." I packed all the stuff needed for the ritual. "Let´s go, we´ve got a demon to gank."

**I had to split this Eppy into three chapters after all. Sorry about that. Anyways, in the next chapter the trio face Ultio.**

**How do you feel about me bringing Bobby into the Story? **

**Remember, reviews are love! xLois**


	7. How about another spanking?

**Nickis POV.**

We parked a few blocks away from Charlottes house and walked the rest of the way. I was glad that I had changed into jeans and a sweater before leaving Stacys since it was quite chilly outside.

"Dean and Sam, you get the box and tie our little witch up. Make sure that she doesn´t open it. Once you´ve done so bring me the box and we´ll start the spell." I explained and looked at Sam. "I will chant the first part which will make Ultio corporeal. The second part will paralyze him so no matter what happens, keep chanting until I´ve finished him off."

"What about me?" Dean asked. "Am I just supposed to stand there in watch?"

"You keep an eye on Charlotte. Don´t hesitate to knock her out."

The boys managed to knock Charlotte out and retrieve the box. I placed it in the middle of the pentagram I had drawn and started chanting. Black smoke escaped the box as I opened its lid. Slowly but steadily the smoke began to take its form.

"Sam! Now!" I yelled and he started his part of the incantation right away.

A few minutes later Ultio had finally become entirely corporeal. He let out a chuckle and threw the boys into a wall with a simple handmovement. They were out cold instantly.

Never taking his black eyes off me, he came closer. "Nice try, little girl. Did you really think that lame paralyzation spell was going to work on me?"

I clutched my knife tightly and I could see a hint of fear in his eyes as he laid eyes on my weapon. "I´m going to kill you once and for all you son of a bitch!"

We fought for a while but eventually he succeeded in disarming me. He pinned me to a wall by my throat and started to slowly squeeze the life out of me. "Cmon tough girl, where has your attitude gone?" His tone was a mocking one.

Fortunately Dean had regained consciousness and he was sneaking up behind Ultio with my knife clutched in his hand. Ultio however quickly spun around, releasing me in the process, and punched Dean. "Boy, did you really think you could sneak up on me like that?"

My knife was a few feet away from me and I gathered up all my strength and crawled towards it. Ultio was still occupied with Dean so I took my chance and threw the knife at him before everything went black in front of my eyes. The last thing I remember was seeing my knife sticking out of Ultios back and him screaming in agony.

"Cmon Nicki, wake up." I head Deans voice say as he shook me gently.

My eyes fluttered open and met his emerald green ones that were filled with concern. "Oh hey." I slowly tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I´m fine. My neck is going to be sore as hell in the morning but I´ll live." I looked at them and saw that they were both bleeding. "You guys on the other hand need some patching up. Cmon let´s go."

"What are we going to do about Charlotte?"

I started walking upstairs to her room and gestured for the boys to follow me. "This is a truth serum. We´ll make an anonymous call to the police and once she wakes up she´s going to tell them how she summoned up a revenge demon." I took out a syringe and injected its contents into Charlottes arm. "That story will surely cause her to end up in a psychiatric ward for the next few decades."

Back at Stacys place I started patching up the boys. Dean had insisted that I take care of Sam first and I did as he told me. Once I finished up with him, he went straight to bed.

Then it was just Dean and I. He had a wound at the back of his head to which I tended first. Fortunately it didn´t need stitches, so I just cleaned it and smeared some antibiotic cream on it.

"Take off your shirt." I instructed.

"Come again?" He asked.

"You´ve got a cut on your shoulder. See, it´s still beeding." I pointed to the spot on his shoulder. "While I´m at it I´m going to check if your ribs are still intact. Ultio beat you up good."

He pulled his shirt over his head and I swallowed hard as I took in the sight of his bare chest. _Damn Nicki, get a grip. Don´t let him see you like that. _

I inspected the cut carefully. "You´re going to need stitches. Do you want me to inject you with a local anesthesia?"

"Naah, a few sips of whiskey wil do the trick."

After thouroughly cleaning the cut, I prepared a needle and threat. "You ready?"

He took a big swig out of his whiskey bottle and nodded. "You seem to know your way around patching up. Are you a trained nurse or something?"

"I´m a medical doctor actually." I said and started stitching him up.

"Explains all the equipment." He took another swig.

There was and akward silence until I finished up with the cut. "Make sure you take good care of that cut, that way it won´t scar. Now, let me check your ribs."

My fingers glided along his chest and then down his sides, occasionally putting on more pressure here and there. "Just let me know where it hurts."

"You know, you´re not as bad as I thought. No wonder Dad seemed to be so fond of you."

"Right back at ya and thanks for saving my ass earlier tonight." I said and stood up

"Anything for that fine ass of yours." He stood up aswell and pulled me close again. My heart skipped a beat at the sudden closeness to him. "How about another spanking?" His voice was huskier than usual and his eyes were clouded with lust.

I tilted my head back and met his gaze. "Dean, we..."

He lifted his hand and ran his thumb gently over my bottom lip. "What is it Nicki?"

I swallowed hard and tried to speak but no words escaped my mouth. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath on my skin. Barely an inch was separating our lips.

I don´t know why but as if on reflex I stood up on my tiptoes and met his lips with mine. A wave of emotions flooded through my body as our kiss deepened and the sensation was incredible.

Eventually I managed to pull away. "Sorry, Dean I can´t do this.." I muttered and grabbed my coat. "I need some fresh air to clear my head. I´ll be back in twenty."

I walked through the streets and thought about what just happened five minutes ago. My heart was still beating faster than usual and my lips were still swollen from the kiss.

"Dean, I wanted to be alone." I said annoyed as I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Guess again, sweetheart." A familiar female voice chuckled. Spinning around I faced the intruder. She was wearing a long black cloak. The cloaks hoodie was covering most of her face but she pulled it down to give me a good look at her. "Good to see you Nicki. It´s been too long."

"Oh look, Azazels little bitch." I hissed as I recognized her. "By the way that whole goth thing you´re working with that ugly cloak is totally last century."

"You know Nicki, you really pissed my boss off by doing all that snooping around for your beloved John.. How is he by the way?" She grinned. "Oh yeah that´s right, he´s rotting in hell."

"You´re going to pay for that!" I got ready to attack.

She laughed in my face. "Oh honey, I might have underestimated you the last time but now I´m prepared." Five more demons showed up and surrounded me. "I brought some friends of mine."

"You coward!" I grabbed my knife and stabbed the first demon who attacked me straight through the heart with it. "I´ve got a new toy you slut and it´s specially made for killing evil sons of bitches such as yourself."

They all attacked at once and I put up one hell of a fight but was eventually overpowered. A white cloth strongly smelling of chlorophorm was pressed to my mouth and caused me to black out almost instantly.

**Once again I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Bobby will make an appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned. xLois**


	8. Beam us outta here Scotty

**Nickis POV.**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

"Nicki, hey Nicki!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open. "Dean??" I tried to move but the shackles around my ankles and wrists stopped me from doing so. "Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, my thought exactly."

I looked over to him and saw that he was tied to a chair a few feet across from me. "I know how I ended up here but how did you..?"

"I got this bad feeling and followed you. You were already out cold when I got there..."

"You should have just walked away, Dean!"

"And left you there? I don´t think so, sweetheart!"

"They came for me!! I knew I´d die sooner or later in this line of work but I didn´t want anyones blood on my hands!"

"We´re not going to die!" He retorted.

"Are you sure about that? You´re tied to a chair and I`m shackled to a god damn table so unless you possess the ability to beam us out of here Scotty, the odds that I´m or we for that matter are going to make it alive out of here aren´t good."

Just then Catherine, Azazels little demon slut, entered the room. "Looks like there´s trouble in paradise. I´m sure you lovebirds can talk it out." She smiled devishly. "Oh no wait, you can´t because I`m going to kill you now. Don´t worry though it´s going to be nice and slow and very, very painful."

I fought against my restraints but they didn´t budge. "Let him go. You wanted to get back at me, so here I am. Knock yourself out! Just let him go!"

"Noooo!!" Dean objected.

"Oh, how sweet of you little Nicki. Offering yourself in exchange for Johns son. Even though he´s dead your loyalty to him is stronger than ever." She approached me and traced the outline of my face with her finger. "Dean and you really are a perfect match. You´ve got so much in common."

"Shut up you skank!" I hissed.

She walked over to him and lifted his chin up with her index finger. "He´s just as handsome as his Dad. Looking into those green eyes off his is just like looking into Johns." She looked back at me. "And he does care about you, more than you can imagine. It´s sickening, really and sad, too."

"I´m going to kill you!" Dean yelled at her but she didn´t seem to impressed by it.

"A word of advice though, Nicki? Women involved with Winchesters tend to end up dead.. Deans Mommy and then Sammys girlfriend Jess... And now you´re next." She took out a knife and started to sharpen it. "And all because of this pathetic love of a daughter you´ve had for John. You should have found someone else to substitute your Daddy with."

"Leave her alone you bitch! I swear to god if you..."

"Nothing but empty threats." She cut Dean off. "You´re just wasting your time. So, I suggest you sit back and enjoy the show."

I bit back a scream as she started to cut me up. Dean continued to threaten her and fight his restraints with no success. I´ve never been the praying kind of person but right now I was literally begging God to save Dean.

::::::::::::::::::::

Catherine kept her promise when she said that she´d kill me slowly and most importantly painfully. At some point she had taped Deans mouth shut because he wouldn´t stop yelling at her to stop.

Hours passed and at some point I just wasn´t able to hold back the screams of pain anymore. Eventually I was too weak to even make a noise as she continued torturing me. I fluttered in and out of consciousness and was barely holding on by a thread when two men came bursting through the door, guns blazing. Before I passed out for good I was able to identify one of them as Sam.

::::::::::::::::::::

**The next day.**

I woke up in a hospital bed to find myself hooked to several IVs and a heart monitor. Both Winchester brothers were in the room with me. Dean was sitting on a chair next to my bed and was fast asleep just like Sam who was sitting on one of the chairs across the room.

"You should have just gone back to Stacys to get a good rest." The sound of my voice caused both of them to jump.

"Thank God, you´re awake!" Dean gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"How are you? We were worried sick about you!" Sam said as he walked up to my bed.

"I probably look like shit but I gotta say that I feel okay. Must be all the drugs they pumped into me." My tummy began to growl. "Jeez, I´m hungry."

"I´ll get you something to eat. What do you want me to get you?"

I grinned. " A burger with fries, apple pie, a vanilla milkshake and chocolate. Lots of chocolate!"

Dean laughed. "A girl after my heart."

Sam put on his jacket and got ready to leave. "Dude, do not under any circumstance forget the chocolate!" I called after him.

Then it was just Dean and I. "Did you make it out okay?" I eventually broke the silence.

"Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing serious."

"What happened to Catherine and her demon buddies?"

"We sent them straight back to hell."

"And my knife?"

"Sam found it on the way out. I locked it into the trunk of the Impala."

I let out a sigh of relief.

:::::::::::::::

Half an hour later Sam returned with my food. "Sam, you´re the best!" I exclaimed happily as I saw the vast amount of chocolate he had gotten me.

After I finished eating, a doctor came in to check up on me. "Good to see you awake, Ms Singer. I´m Dr Willis." He started going through my chart. "Everything looks good so far. No signs of infection and your heart rate has gone back to normal, too. We´ll run a few more test but if they turn out alright, you´re free to go home tomorrow."

"Great, thank you!"

"You´ll have to take it easy though for the next few week. Anyways, a nurse will come by later to run those tests and I´ll see you tomorrow morning." He said and left.

I looked at Sam and Dean. "Talking about leaving... How about you guys? When are you going to hit the road? I mean..uuuhm.. now that you saved there´s no reason for you to stick around."

Sam looked at his brother and shrugged. "We haven´t really thought about that yet but I´m sure the next hunt can wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah I agree with Sammy."

"Thanks boys." I smiled. "By the way, who was that other guy with you Sam? I remember seeing someone else with you but my sight was kind of blurry. I´d like to thank him, too.."

Sam swallowed hard and changed a few odd looks with Dean. "Uhhhm.. Nicki... that was..." He then looked out of the window.

I looked out of the window aswell and saw a familiar car on the parking lot with South Dakota plates on. An older guy was just about to get into it. He was wearing a trucker cap. "Bobby."

::::::::::::::::::

**How did you like this chapter?**


	9. Unexpected encounters

**Nickis POV.**

Maybe I was just imagining things, after all I had taken a few good blows to the head. Right? I looked at Sam accusingly. He knew about my falling out with Bobby and I made it clear enough that I didn´t want anything to do with him. EVER! I couldn´t help but feel betrayed by Sam. "Why did you do it? Off all the hunters you know, you asked him for help?"

"Nicki, I´m sorry." Again he gave me those damn puppy dog eyes. "I can understand you´re mad but he´s your Da.."

"Mad doesn´t even remotely cover it!" I cut him off. "And don´t you dare call him my Dad! He might be from a biological point of view but that´s it."

"Sam just did what he thought was right." Dean defended his younger brother.

I ignored Dean. "Just because you couldn´t fix your relationship with John doesn´t mean you can swoop in and try to make up for it by reuniting me with Bobby!"

"I can never make up for that! Don´t you get it Nicki? Your Dad is still alive so don´t make the same mistake I did and wait until it´s too late!"

"Gee, that kind of advice coming from you? That´s rich! Newsflash, he gave me away and lied to me! If it wouldn´t have been for that incident with John, I probably would have never known!" Tears were dwelling up in my eyes. "Get out! Both of you! Just get the hell out!"

Dean was about to object but Sam managed to convince him to just leave.

I felt bad for treating Sam the way I just had but I couldn´t help myself. When it came to the subject of Bobby I just flipped. I never wanted anything to do with him again and no one, not even Sam with those puppy dog eyes of his, could change that.

::::::::::::::::::::

**The next day**

All my test results were okay and after a quick last check up the doctor allowed me to check myself out. After handling all the paper work I started packing up my stuff together.

I still felt like a complete bitch for what I said to Sam yesterday and I hoped that he´d forgive me.

"Need some help with that?"

I turned around to find Sam standing in the doorway of my room. "No, I´m okay."

"You´re still hurt. Let me get that for you." He said and grabbed my duffle. "Cmon let´s go. Dean´s waiting outside."

"Sam, wait." He turned back around to face me. "I want you to know that I´m really sorry for my outburst yesterday."

"I´m sorry, too. It wasn´t my business to interfere. It is just like I said, I don´t want you to make the same mistake I did."

"I´m just not ready to face him yet." I looked down at the floor. "Everyone who has met me thinks I´m this tough chick but truth is I´m not."

Sam pulled me into a hug. "It´s okay to have weak spots, that´s what makes us human."

"Thanks." With my arms still wrapped around his waist, I looked up at him. "You know, John used to tell me how alike you and your Mom were."

A sad smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yes and she loved Dean and you just as much as John did." I smiled and cupped his face with my right hand. "I´m not surprised though. What´s there not to love about you boys?"

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "You should let your soft side show more often."

"Nah, I try to keep the chick flick moments to a minimum. If you tell Dean about this major chick flick we just had, I´ll have to whup your ass." I chuckled. "Let´s go."

Sam laughed and grabbed my hand as we made our way outside.

"Yesterday you were about to scratch his eyes out and now you´re holding his hand and play BFFs?" Dean remarked as we got into the Impala.

"Shut up and drive!" I rolled my eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::

We arrived back at Stacys appartment and I watched the boys pack up their stuff. "Are you sure you don´t want us to stay a little longer?" Sam asked.

"Nah, you guys got demons to kill and people to save. Stacy should be back in a couple of hours and I´ll stay with her for a few days until I´m okay to drive."

"You promise to call though?" Sam pulled me into a hug.

"I will if you do the same." I smiled. "Take care, Sam."

"You, too. See ya!" He pulled away and took his duffle bag. "Hey, Dean? You coming?"

"No, go ahead. I´ll be down in a few minutes." Dean said and stuffed the rest of his clothes into his duffle.

Sam waved one last time and walked out the door.

"Nicki, we need to talk." Deans voice was serious. "I need you to do me a favour."

I looked at him. "And that would be?"

"You need to stay away from us!"

"Come again?"

"You heard me and stop going after the yellow eyed demon!"

"Is this about what Catherine said?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I hate to break it to you but I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed on helping John. Besides do you honestly think that me backing out now would stop him from sending his demon bitches after me?"

He paused for a moment. "I´ve got not idea why Dad dragged you into this mess but you can still get out. Just lay low until we´ve ganked that son of a bitch, that´s all I´m asking of you."

"No!" I said firmly. "Forget it."

Dean sighed in frustration. "Don´t be so god damn stubborn, woman!"

The hint of desperation in his voice startled me a little. Was he actually worried about me? Did that mean that he cared for me more than he let on in the first place? "I´m sorry Dean but I can´t." I walked towards him and stopped a few inches in front of him. "Are you afraid of loosing me?"

His eyes grew big for a second. "I just don´t want anymore people dying at the hand of this yellow eyed son of a bitch."

"Bullshit." I looked him in the eyes. "You care about me."

"I don´t, at least not the way you think I do." He was lying, I could tell. "Just stay away from us."

With those last words he left.

::::::::::::::::::::

**2 weeks later.**

I had stayed at Stacys place for a couple of days before I decided to head to the roadhouse. Jo wasn´t too thrilled at first, I guess she was still mad at me for flirting with Dean but eventually she got around. We went shopping and did all kinds of other girly things together.

In the evenings I would help her and Ellen run the bar. It felt good to take a break from hunting but I knew my little holiday was slowly but certainly coming to an end. Two days tops and I´d be hitting the road again.

Two weeks had passed since I had last seen the Winchesters. Sam had written me an email a few days later saying that he agreed with Dean and that I´d better stay away from them.

I didn´t bother to even try and contact them since I knew they wouldn´t take any of my calls. Sooner or later they would realize that I was already too deep in this Azazel business and that they´d need my help if they wanted to gank his ass for good.

Until then I decided to keep those boys, especially Dean, off my mind by keeping myself busy. _Dean.... _Just thinking about that guy drove me over the edge! What the hell was wrong with him? Or an even better question, what the hell was wrong with me? How did he manage to get under my skin like that?

:::::

**Later that same day.**

It was a busy evening at the roadhouse. Hunters from all over the place were chatting about their latest hunts over a beer or two.

I was just pouring some guys a couple of drinks when my exboyfriend Alex walked in. He looked as handsome as ever. His brown hair was slightly longer which made his baby blue eyes stand out even more.

I had to bite my lip as I checked him out. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel button up over a simple black tshirt that clung nicely to his toned body. _Geez, what is it with me and men in flannel?_

A smile appeared on his face when he spotted me behind the bar counter. He headed straight towards me. "Hey stranger, long time no see."

I nodded. We hadn´t seen each other since our break up a couple of months ago. "How have you been?"

Alex sat down on one of the vacant barstools. "Been better." He paused. "I´ve missed you."

I smiled at his confession. "No surprise, I´m just downright adorable. What´s there not to miss about me?" Winking, I poured him a glass of Jack Daniels and placed it in front of him. "On the house."

"Charming as ever, I see." He chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"I got hurt on my last hunt, so I came here to recover. I´m leaving in a day or two though." I saw the concern in his eyes. "Don´t worry, I´m okay now. As good as new."

"Good to hear that." He smiled. "I´m heading to Texas tomorrow to take care of a couple of ghouls and I could really use some help. What do you say?"

Maybe that was just what I needed right now to take my mind off the Winchesters. "Yeah, why not. I´m itching for a good hunt."

"How about a little celebration somewhere more private?"

I returned his flirtatious smile with one of my own. "Give me one hour and then I´m all yours."

:::::

**Half an hour later.**

Jo and I were making our way to the storage room to get more whiskey and beer. "Mom said you´re leaving on a hunt with Alex tomorrow. Are you back together?"

"Yes but we´re not back together. It´s strictly a business call."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "So what about Dean?"

I flinched a little at the mention of his name. "What about him?"

"You seemed to be all over each other the last time..." She trailed off.

"Let´s just talk about him, okay?" I snapped.

"Sorry."

We headed back to the bar. After finishing up putting all the booze away, Jo went to make some extra cash by hustling some dude while I sat down next to Alex.

We talked for a while and shared a few kisses. Once we finished our drinks we got ready to leave. I had just said my goodbyes and put on my coat when the Winchesters walked in. Deans eyes met mine instantly.

"Cmon Alex, let´s go." I tore my gaze away from Dean and looked up at Alex.

He put an arm around me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Okay."

I saw Dean from the corner of my eye and I could have sworn that for a moment I saw hurt in his eyes which was quickly replaced by jealoucy and anger.

Alex and I walked past them. I ignored Dean and Sam and tried as hard as I could to keep my cool.

When Alex and I reached his car, I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, let´s just go." I said and slid in next to him.

:::::::::::::::::

**How did you like it? Btw, this is how I picture Alex to look like .com/pagesystem/2/105/9424/9424_ (check out my profile!).**

**The next chapter will be a rewrite of "No exit". Please read and review! xxLois**


	10. No Exit P1

**This is a rewrite of the episode "No Exit". I´m still a bit unsure about doing rewrites, so please leave a review and let me know how you liked it. I had to make a couple of minor changes in order to fit Nicki into it. xLois**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nickis POV.**

I really thought that going on a hunt with Alex and spending some time with him would keep my mind off Dean and it did but not for very long. At some point I realized that the attraction I felt towards him was merely physical, not what it used to be back then when we dated.

Everytime we´d kiss or touch images of Dean doing the same to me would pop up in my mind. Was I losing my mind?

:::

I was on my way to Philadelphia to investigate the disappearance of several girls from the same appartment building. I had coloured my hair honey blonde the day before to fit into whatever or whoever was taking the girls´s choice of victims.

After parking my car, I grabbed my bag and entered the building to meet up with the landlord. The appartment of the most recent victim was vacant so I decided to rent it out.

I was walking through the corridors when I saw another blonde standing in the hallway. She turned around when she heard me approach. My jaw almost hit the ground when I realized who she was and I could tell that the reaction was mutual.

"Jo? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The same as you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I´m working a job."

"Come again? I´m sorry but I seem to have not gotten the memo about you being a hunter now." I hissed. "I´m going to call your Mom now."

"Nicki, please don´t." She begged. "She´d kill me."

"You´re not a hunter Jo! You´re just going to get hurt, if not killed. I don´t have time to play your babysitter."

"Nobody ever gives me a chance to prove myself. I´m begging you Nicki, just let me help you out."

I was about to say something when I heard someone else approaching us.

"Hello ladies! Are you here to take a look at the appartment?" The little sleazebag of a landlord winked at us which made me want to vomit.

I put on a fake smile and shook his hand. "Yes. I´m Nicola Simmons. Nice to meet you."

"And I´m Joanna, Nicolas friend." Jo butted in.

"Okay ladies, let me show you the place then. I´m Ed by the way."

I observed the place as we walked through it while Jo kept Ed busy.

"This is convenient and spacious, too. You know, Nicola told me that I absolutely had to come and check it out and I have to admit that she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Damn, I had to hand it to Jo, she was a good liar.

"The appartment is just around this corner." Ed said and I responded with yet another fake smile.

Little did I know that I was in for yet another unpleasant surprise as we rounded the corner. Standing in the middle of the hallway were Dean and Sam Winchester.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked Jo surprised. Seems like I wasn´t the only one who didn´t know she was here. He then looked at me in disbelief. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was me. "Nicki, is that you?"

"There you are, honey," Jo said, walking up to the boys and wrapping her arm around Dean's waist. "This is my boyfriend Dean and that´s Nicolas boyfriend Sam."

She was so going to pay for that but for now I decided to play along. I snaked my arm around Sams waist and he put his around my shoulder.

"Good to meet you." Ed looked at Dean and Sam. "Quite some gals you've got there."

"Oh yeah, they´re pistols," Dean grinned and slapped Jo on her ass.

A pang of jealoucy hit me and I tried not to let it get to me.

"So, did you already check out the apartment?" Jo asked and Dean looked at her like she had grown two heads. "The one for rent?" she specified.

"Y-yeah," Dean answered. "Loved it. Great flow."

"How did you get in?" Ed asked.

"It was open." He lied.

"Now, Ed," Jo started, drawing the attention back to her. "When did the last tenant move out?"

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

Jo smiled widely. "Well, her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean-o and Sammy love it, then it's good enough for Nicola and me." She pulled out a wad of money and handed it to Ed. "We´ll take it."

He looked stunned but eventually started walking away. Dean stepped away from Jo and glared at me. Sam still had his arm wrapped around me. "You can let go of each other now." Dean hissed.

Sam let go off me and we all walked into the appartment.

"You know, we weren't actually planning on staying here," Dean said but I just ignored him and gave the appartment a quick once over. I had to admit it wasn´t too bad and the fact that it was furnished was definetely a plus.

Dean said down on the kitchen table and looked at Jo. "Does your Mom even know you´re here?" He then looked at me. "And what are you doing here?"

"I told her I was going to Vegas." Jo answered.

"Do I even have to answer that question?" I sighed annoyed. "If you must know, I´m on a hunt genius."

He glared at me briefly before looking back at Jo. "You think she´s gonna buy that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos." Dean shook his head at her answer. "What? You never lied to your mom?"

"You really shouldn´t be here!"

Jo looked at Sam and me and then back at Dean. "Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Hey, where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Working at the Roadhouse," Jo replied.

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean retorted.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either." Jo smiled like a smartass.

Dean looked at me and crossed his arms in front of her chest. "And you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alex sent me here."

"I told you to stay away from us!"

"I had no idea you were working this case! Feel free to leave and while you´re at it take Jo with you."

He looked furious. "We were here first! It´s our case!"

"You wish! It´s my case, end of discussion!" I rested my hands on my hips and gave him the stink eye. "Besides I dyed my hair blonde for this case, so I definetely get the dibs on this one!"

"Like hell you are!"

Just then Sam butted in and stopped us from ripping each others throats out. "Cmon Dean, let´s just get the weapons out of the car. We need to be ready when that thing attacks."

"No! I´m not finished with her yet!"

Sam grabbed his arm. "We´ll deal with this later! Let´s go!"

All of a sudden Deans cellphone began to ring."Yeah?" he answered. "Oh, hi, Ellen."

"Don't you tell her!" Jo mouthed to him.

"I'm tellin' her." Dean placed his hand over the mouthpiece so Ellen couldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes and left the appartment to get some weapons out of my car.

:::

I walked back into the appartment and placed my duffle on the kitchen table. "What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Unpacking my weapons, asshole!" I said coldly without even looking at him. Looking up at Jo, I got out some cash and handed it to her. "Here, that should cover it. Now go back to your Mom before I call her and have her drag your sorry ass back home!"

"I´m not leaving. Dean and Sam agreed on letting me stay and help out."

I looked at the boys. "What? Are you serious?"

"We´ve got a seriously pissed off spirit on our hands, so how about we work this one together?" Sam reasoned.

"If she gets to stay than I´m most definetely not leaving!" I motioned over to Jo.

"Okay." Sam agreed.

"What? No!" Dean threw in.

"Shut up Dean, they are both staying!"

I slapped Sam lightly on the back. "Oh how I love a man in charge. Seeing you like that is a real turn on."

"Stop hitting on my brother!"

"Yeah, yeah jealous." I sat down on the kitchen table and got my folder, containing the research I had done so far, out. "Let´s get to work."

"I agree with Nicki." Jo said and changed the subject. "Anyway, this place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? And what was here before 1924?" Dean challenged her.

I just rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour but remained silent.

"Nothing, just an empty field." Jo answered and continued playing with the knife she was holding.

"So, most likely scenario.." Sam began. "..Someone died bloody in the building and now he's back and raising hell."

"In the past eighty-two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." I said and then looked at Dean who was pacing through the room like a crazy person. "Would you sit down please?"

He stopped pacing and sat down next to me. "Happy now?" I rolled my eyes at him. "So, have you checked the police reports? County death records?" He challenged me.

"Yes. Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources. I´m a hunter, too remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." He then looked over to Jo who was still twirling her knife. "Can you put that knife down?"

Jo reluctantly put her knife away.

"Okay," Sam said loudly. "So, no violent deaths. It's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought the spirit with it."

"We've gotta scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked.

"I´d say we split up. That way we can cover more ground in less time." I suggested. "I´ll take the basement and you guys take the top two floors. Jo, you can either go with Dean or Sam."

"No way you´re going by yourself!" Dean objected.

"I´m an experienced hunter. I´ve been hunting on my own for years!"

"Yeah but this time you happen to fit the victims description. So, you´re definetely not going on your own!"

"Nicki, please. Dean´s right." Sam threw in.

"Okay, okay. Just quit giving me those damn puppy dog eyes already." I waved my hands in defeat. "Jo can go with Dean, I´ll go with you."

"No, you´re coming with me. I don´t trust you alone with my brother."

"Yeah, right." I sighed. Knowing that fighting him would just be a waste of time, I caved. "Let´s go then."

:::

Dean and I made our way through the building, EMFs in hand. There was a long akward silence between the two of us and the sexual tension that was building up was just... Oh hell, don´t get me started on that.

The fact that only a mere few inches were separating our bodies from touching was driving my libido through the roof. "You haven´t even bought me dinner yet, so how about you back off a little?"

"You got hurt under my watch once and it´s definetely not going to happen again! And in case you´ve forgotten you fit the victims description."

"Oh gee really? Why do you think did I dye my hair blonde in the first place?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Wait, a minute.." He put the pieces together. "You wanna be bait?"

"Quickest way to draw it out."

"Are you on some sort of suicide mission? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"No." I turned around to face him. "And anyways I could have always called Alex for help."

"Oh right, Alex.. The dude who sent you here on your own in the first place. What a stand up guy your boyfriend is!"

"Alex knows me a hell of a lot better than you do. He wouldn´t have sent me here if he didn´t think I was capable of getting the job done!" I replied cockily and continued scanning the area with my EMF.

"Alex knows me a hell of a lot better than you do.. yada, yada, yada." Dean mimicked me. I was about to clock him one when I heard him sniffing. "Can you smell that?" He asked me.

Now that he mentioned it, I smelled something too. "Definetely not a gas leak."

My EMF started to pick up something and as I made my way to an air vent close by it went absolutely crazy. I kneeled down, pulled out my flashlight and took a closer look.

"Mazel tov, Nicki. Seems like you found our spirit." Dean kneeled down next to me and pulled the panel off the vent. "There´s something in there." He pulled one of his sleeves up.

"Are you really going to stick your arm in there?" I asked slightly disgusted at the thought of what might be down that vent.

"Do you wanna do it? Be my guest."

"Nah thanks, I´m good."

He felt around the vent for a minute and pulled out a clump of blonde hair that was still attached to a piece of scalp. "Sombody´s keeping souvenirs."

"I´ve dealt with my fair share of twisted spirits but I´ve never encountered one that keeps souvenirs."

:::

We regrouped back at the appartment and after talking about our findings we decided to call it a night.

I retreated into the bathroom and got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I changed into black shorts and a white tank top.

Dean, Sam and Jo were just discussing the sleeping arrangements when I exited the bathroom. "I´m taking the bed. Good night." I said and went straight into the bedroom. Dean came into the bedroom just when I had finished pouring a salt line around the bed. He closed the door behind him and looked at me. "What do you want now?" I demanded.

"We actually agreed on staying together in one room."

"You did and to be honest I don´t care. I need a decent rest and I won´t get that by sleeping on the floor." I lay down on the bed. "Besides no ghost will cross this salt line. Good night, Dean."

"I´m just trying to look out for you." He sounded frustrated.. "Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?"

"Runs in the family." I replied in my usual smartass manner. "And anyways I thought you didn´t care about me..."

He sat down next to me and pulled me up. "Damn it, Nicki! I care about you more than I like. There! I said it!"

I slapped his hands off my shoulders. "Well, you´ve got one funny way of showing it."

Before I knew what was happening to me I felt his lips on mine. Once again, as if on reflex, I found myself responding to the kiss.

_Nicki, you´ve got to stop! _I told myself over and over again and eventually I managed to pull away. "Stop doing this to me Dean! I´m tired of your shit!" He looked at me puzzled so I explained it to him. "Leading me on and then pushing me away again! Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

"I´m sorry, it´s just that..." He paused for a moment. "Forget about it. I shouldn´t have come here in the first place."

I watched him leave the room. _Smooth Nicki, real smooth. _I thought and buried my face into the pillows.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Part 2 will be up as soon as I get some reviews. I count on your opinion.** **What do you think about Nicki?**


	11. No Exit P2

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope this chapter can live up to your expectations. xLois**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nickis POV.**

After my little conversation with Dean yesterday, I eventually managed to fall alseep. I woke up and groggily made my way to the bathroom with my duffle clutched under my arm.

For about ten minutes I just stood under the shower and let the water wake me up. Once I finished my shower, I dried myself off and got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a long cardigan.

I exited the bathroom to find Jo and Dean sitting by the kitchen table. Why was I getting jealous again? "Where´s mancandy?"

Dean looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Excuse me?"

"You know that 6`4 tall, dark and incredible handsome babybrother of yours that goes by the name of Sam." Just then Sam came bursting through the front door, looking obivously upset. "Sam, what happened?"

"Guys, we´ve got a problem. There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

"Where?" I asked.

"Apartment 2-F. Her name was Teresa Ellis. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"Have you been to check out her apartment yet?" Jo asked and Sam shook his head in response. "Well, we should go do that now."

"No. I'll go do that now." Dean stated matter of factly. "I have the fake ID to get me in there."

I decided to keep my mouth shut and just stay here and research.

"Alright, I´ll be back as soon as I can." He put his jacket on and slipped an EMF into his pocket and looked at Sam. "Watch out for them."

After he left the room, I walked up to Jo and sat down next to her on the kitchen table. "So, did you find anything else?"

"Nope." She said. "I mean, I don't know who this spirit could be. The building's history is totally clean."

"I´m sure as hell not going to let that son of a bitch take any more girls." I said.

"I'm with you on that one." Sam agreed. "But, regardless of who it is, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls."

I nodded and was just about to say something when Sams phone rang. "Hello?" He answered and put his cellphone on loudspeaker.

"Hey, I'm at the apartment. There are cracks all over the plaster, the walls, the ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

"Um, guys." Jo said and we all turned to look at her. She was holding a black-and-white photo of the empty field that had been here before they'd built a warehouse on it. There was a building on either side of it. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked from over the phone.

Jo handed me the picture and I held it up so that Sam could see it, too. "Check it out."

"An empty field?" Sam asked as he looked at the picture.

"It's where this building was built," Jo said. "But take a look at the one next door. The windows."

"You´re right, there are bars on the windows." I pointed them out to Sam. "A prison. Who knows how many have died in there?"

"I'll call Ash and get him on it." Jo stood up and pulled her cellphone out. "I'll get him to send us a list of all the people executed there."

"All right, you do that." Dean said, still on the phone. "I'll be back in a second."

By the time he got back, Jo had finished talking to Ash. "Moyamensing Prison, built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this,they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Where this building was built." I concluded.

"Yeah," Jo agreed. "Ash is gonna send us a list of names by e-mail."

Sam got out his laptop and signed into his email account. We waited for Ash's e-mail to pop up and when it finally did, we opened it.

A 157 names were listed.

"We've gotta narrow that down." Dean said. "Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs."

Sam and I went through the list and exchanged worried glances when we got to Herman Webster Mudgett.

"Herman Webster Mudgett. Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?" I asked.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean said.

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term multi-murderer, they coined it to describe Holmes," Dean said. "He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"He confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred." Sam added.

"And his victim flavor of choice?" Dean looked at Jo and me. "Pretty, petite blondes. He used chloroform to kill them…which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains…bone fragments and long locks of bloody blond hair."

"Just what we found in the air vent yesterday."

He nodded.

"So, we'll just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?" Jo asked.

"It's not that easy," Sam said as he scanned through an article he found on the internet. "His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete."

"What?" Jo asked. "Why?"

"Story goes that he didn´t want anybody mutilating his corpse."

"Because that´s what he used to do." I cut Dean off.

"Ya know something?" Sam scoffed, scrolling the article downwards. "We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid volts, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"Which means that there´s a chance that Teresa might still be alive somewhere inside these walls."

"All right, we need sledgehammers and crowbars. We've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl." Dean was audibly determined to find this girl.

"Sam and I will take the top two floors." I instructed and then looked at Jo. "You go with Dean and follow his orders. If you don´t, I swear to god I´ll whup your ass into next week! Got it?"

Jo nodded.

We left the appartment together and before we went our separated ways Dean looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Be careful, Nicki."

"I will." I said and wandered off with Sam.

:::

Sam and I bashed a big hole into one of the walls. He climbed through it first and I followed close behind.

"This job really sucks." I said as I spotted the vast amounts of cobwebs and spiders.

"Stay close to me."

I winked at him. "You sure don´t have to tell me that twice."

"I swear, you´re like the female version of Dean." He rolled his eyes at me. "You two are a match made in heaven."

My hand shot up instantly and with one movement I pinched his right nipple and twisted it.

"OOOOuch! What the hell?"

"You totally had that purple nurple coming, dude!" I smirked. "That´s what you get for comparing me with Dean!"

"Whatever. Let´s just get our job done."

We walked through the walls and the space inbetween them became more narrow to the point that made Sam stop. "We can´t go any further, it´s too narrow."

"Speak for yourself, sasquatch. I can fit through there." I said and squeezed past him.

"You´re not going down there by yourself."

"We need to find Terese and if that means I´ve got to go on my own then I will. I´m a hunter Sam, I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I took my cellphone out. "How about I call you once I´m out of sight? Would that give you some peace of mind?"

"Okay but you gotta keep talking to me at all times."

"I will." I said and wandered off. Once I couldn´t see him anymore, I dialled his number on my cell.

_"Find anything?"_

"Nope, nothing but cobwebs and yet more cobwebs." That place was simply creeping me out. "Hey Sam, can I ask you something?"

_"Eeeehm.. Yeah, sure."_

"What´s that crap about you wanting me to stay away from you about? You don´t seriously believe that that will stop Azazel from coming after me, do you?"

_"Nicki, now´s not really the time to talk about that."_

"I´ll hang up then."

_"No, please don´t!" He swallowed hard. "No, but you´re skilled enough to slip off his radar and if you stick with us you won´t be able to do so."_

"Has it ever occured to you that I might not want to do that? I´ve lost loved ones because of that yellow eyed son of a bitch aswell. Caleb and Pastor Jim were friends of mine, too."

_"I get you but... it´s just that... after Jessica was killed I was a mess.. hell, it still eats me up inside when I think about what happened to her and I just don´t want Dean to go through that."_

"Jessica was your girlfriend and you loved each other. Dean and I are just..." I trailed off. "To be honest I´ve got no clue what we are, but one thing I know for sure is that we´re not in love with each other or a couple for that matter."

_"You might not be a couple and what you feel for each other might not be love..yet.. but Dean likes you and cares about you. Don´t tell me those feelings aren´t mutual?"_

Oh crap, I really shouldn´t have brought that subject up. Sam was in full Dr Phil mode now. "Yeah I kinda like him but I don´t ´like like` him."

_"Oh please, the way you look at each other when you think no one´s watching and the constant bickering. Let´s not forget the flirting and the sexual tension between the two of you."_

"I´m flirting with you, too."

_"It´s like I´m talking to Dean." Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "You´re the first woman he´s met that he didn´t have to lie to about what we do. He can be himself when you´re around and doesn´t have to pretend to be some else."_

"You watch way too much Dr Phil, Sammy." The little path I was walking on came to an abrupt end. There was a little tunnel like passage though that led downstairs. "Bingo, found something."

_"What is it?"_

"It´s like some sort of secret passageway that´s leading downstairs. It´s small but I can fit through it."

_"No, come back! We´ll find another way to get there. Let´s go and see what Dean and Jo have found out."_

Knowing that he wouldn´t budge if I´d started argueing, I reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I´m heading back your way."

:

Sam and I made our way back to the room. "We must have overseen that passage on the blueprints." He tried to assure me. "We´ve just got to take a closer look. There must be another way to get there."

"Hhmm, I hope you´re right." I was just about to get out my keys when Dean came running around the corner, nearly crashing into me.

He looked panicked. "He´s got Jo!"

"What?" Sam asked. "How did that happen?"

"She went off by herself." We entered our room. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"Okay look, we'll find her, all right?" Sam said trying to calm him down.

"Where?"

"Inside the walls." Sam claimed.

"We've been inside the walls. If none of the other girls are there, she won't be either."

"Probably because they´re underneath this building." I threw in.

"How do you figure?" Dean asked.

"I did a little snooping around on my own and found this secret passageway."

He looked at Sam angrily. "You let her walk off on her own? Why on earth..." The ringing of his cellphone cut him off. "Yeah?" He answered. "Ellen." He looked at Sam and me with wide eyes. She must have found out that Jo was with us. "She's gonna have to call you back. She's taking care of feminine business." He paused again and then closed his eyes like he didn't like what he was hearing. "Look, we'll get her back. The spirit we're hunting took her. She'll be okay. I promise."

Sam spread out the blue prints on the table and we both started looking over them again while Dean was still on the phone with Ellen.

"Damn it!" he shouted again before sitting down on one of the chairs. "We better think of something fast. Ellen said she was taking the first flight out." He looked at me. "You were saying something about?"

"That they might be underneath the building. I found some sort of secret passageway that led somewhere downstairs. Sam wouldn´t let me go down there on my own though."

Sam looked up from the blueprints. "There's a sewer system underneath this building. That passageway you found might be the access to it. They probably built right around it when this building was renovated. I mean, it hasn't been used for a while but-"

"Let's go." Dean said, cutting him off.

"You won´t fit through it."

"Hm. All right, well, we just need to find another way in. Where did the sewer lead to?"

"Behind the building." Sam answered. "Whatever part of the field that was left over when they built this building."

"All right, we need metal detectors and shovels."

:

Finding the entrance wasn´t to hard and luckily we didn´t have to dig to deep to access it. The three of us climbed down the ladder and made our way through the sewer.

Each one of us was armed with a shotgun filled with rocksalt. In addition to that I had a gun with iron rounds in the gun holster that was strapped around my left thigh and an iron knife.

We walked through the sewer tunnels but at some point we were forced to get down on our hands and feet and crawl the rest of the way. Sam went first followed by me and Dean. "You better not be staring at my butt, Dean."

"Don´t flatter yourself sweetheart, I´ve seen better asses."

"Yeah, right."

"Guys, could you stop the bickering for once?" Sam sounded annoyed.

I slapped his ass and gave it a little squeeze. "Cmon then sasquatch, get moving."

"Could you stop fondling my brother for once?"

:

After a while we arrived at this gate which Sam opened. The gate turned out to be the entrance to a room that contained a couple of box-like coffins.

"Jo?" Dean called out.

"I´m here!" She said. Her voice was coming from one of the boxes.

"I found Teresa." Sam said.

We broke the locks on the boxes and got the girls out.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jo and she nodded.

All of a sudden I got goosebumps and was grabbed by Holmes´s spirit. My shotgun dropped to the floor but I managed to reach my iron knife and stab him with it. The spirit vanished for now but it would come back sooner or later.

"You alright, Nicki?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no harm done."

"Let´s get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo bolted for the gate we had come through earlier.

"Sam, make sure Teresa and Jo get out of here okay." Dean instructed.

"What about Nicki?" He asked.

"Actually, I don´t think she´s leaving just yet." He didn´t sound too happy about what he was going to say next. "Remember when I said that you being bait was a bad plan? Well, now it's kind of the only one we've got."

"You want to trap it." I concluded. "Sounds like a plan. I´m in."

"How?" Jo asked.

"Salt." Dean replied matter of factly. He looked over to Sam who was still taking care of Teresa. "Please tell me you packed salt yesterday."

"I packed salt yesterday" Sam grinned. "What are you thinking?"

"A ring of salt. Leave an opening on the opposite side of the gate."

Sam connected the dots. "We draw the thing out and then fill the gap. Good thinking."

"I know." Dean smirked confidently.

Sam handed us each a can of salt. We poured a ring of salt but left a little gap just like Dean had planned. Dean then hung a little bag with salt over the gap that would spill out and fill out the saltless space.

I sat down in the middle of the room while the others waited near the gate. Sam had insisted on staying just in case something went wrong.

My gun was tightly clutched in my right hand as I waited for the son of a bitch to appear again. It took a while but he eventually showed up. I started shivering which indicated the spirits presence.

"Move!" Dean yelled all of a sudden and I did as I was told. He shot the bag of salt as planned and trapped the spirit.

I ran towards them and once I made it through the gate I slammed it shut. Holmes started to scream and freak out when he realized that we had trapped him.

"Scream all you want you dick! There's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled.

:

"Thank god! Fresh air at last!" I said as we got back to the surface.

"I´m with you on that one." Jo agreed.

Sam, Dean and I tried to come up with a plan to trap Holmes permanently while Jo checked Teresa for injuries.

"That salt ring is not going to last long. It´s going to be washed away with the next rain and that son of a bitch is going to be free again." I said.

Sam nodded. "And we can´t burn his remains because they´re embedded in cement."

We were walking down the street when Dean stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

"Check it out!" He said and pointed to a cement truck that was parked outside a diner.

I cocked an eyebrow at him when I put the pieces together. "Seriously?"

He grinned and headed straight for the truck which had the keys still sticking out of its ignition.

We headed back to the sewers entrance in the truck.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked as we got out.

Dean shrugged and smirked. "I'll give it back."

The boys lowered the slide that was attached to the truck and angled it over the sewer entrance. Dean turned the thing on by pushing a lever down and we watched as the cement went down into the ground.

"Well, that oughta keep him down there until hell freezes over." Dean said.

:

We arrived back at the appartment after dropping Teresa off at hers. After we all had taken turns in the bathroom, showering and changing into clean clothes, we ordered some food and relaxed in the living room.

"Oh, uh, just to let you know..." Dean said looking at Jo. "...your mom is coming."

"You told her?" Jo asked indignantly.

"No, Ash did. She called and wanted to talk to you, but you were…not here."

"Oh, great!" She muttered under her breath. "You should have just let that thing kill me. I'm dead now anyway."

"True." I agreed.

:

The next morning we were all woken up by loud banging on the front door. Jo had opened the door and her mother had pushed past her, stomping into the room.

Sam, Dean and I had something big coming.

"Boy, you…you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean asked and smiled nervously.

Ellen didn´t say a word, she just gave each one of us a death glare.

"Look," Jo said and Ellen glanced her way. "You're angry. I understand."

"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to touch it!" Ellen was fuming.

"Let's just think about this. Everything's okay. I'm alive."

"Not after I'm through with you." Ellen took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Get your things. We're leaving. I have two plane tickets here, you're coming home with me."

Jo reluctantly did as her mother asked of her.

Dean stepped forward. "Ellen. This is my fault, okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would' have been proud."

"Don't you dare say that! Not you!" Ellen said, turning back to Dean. He looked confused. And then she looked at the three of us. "I need a moment with my daughter. Alone."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam said.

The boys and me packed up our bags and loaded them into our cars.

At some point Jo exited the building. She hesitated at first but eventually she walked our way.

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." She stated.

"Well, Jo..." Sam started. "We figured we should hit the road. We were gonna take you back home, but it looks like your mom's got it covered."

"Yeah." She nodded. Sam got into the Impala and I was just about to get into my Camaro when Jo spoke out again. "Ya know, my dad had a partner on his last hunt. He usually worked alone. This guy did, too. But I guess my father figured he could trust him." She smiled sadly. "A mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with me?" Dean asked.

"It was your father, Dean!" She snapped.

Dean hesitated before answering. "What?"

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? 'Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that. That's why."

I swallowed hard. John had had never told me about that.

"Just…just get out of here." Jo said. "Please, just leave."

I got into my Camaro and was just about to revvy the engine up when my cellphone rang. A text message from Dean.

_Meet me in an hour by the diner next to the Oak tree motel, 30 miles south from here._

Oh great! Was he going to give me another `Stay away from us`speech? I was tempted to say no but in the end I said yes.

:

An hour later I pulled up in front of the diner and got out of the Camaro. Dean was waiting by the front door.

"Let´s take a walk." His voice was calm, too calm for my liking.

We walked in silence for a while. "So what is this about?"

"There´s another reason why I wanted you to stay away from Sam and me." He paused for a moment. "You were important to our Dad and ... the thing is... Oh fuck it! It´s obvious that I´m attracted to you.. I mean, cmon, you´re smoking hot.." He trailed off and gave me an appraising once over. "My Dad would kill me if I´d make you another notch in my belt."

I was more than shocked. "Another notch in your belt?"

"Let´s face it, we both know that I´m the love ´em and leave ´em kinda guy."

"So you admitting that you care about me the other night was just to get me to sleep with you?" I literally spat out. "You know what? You´re an asshole! The biggest one I´ve ever met. But hey mazel tov Dean, I´ll stay away from you from now on but don´t for a second think that I´ll stop looking for yellow eyes."

"Nicki.."

"Don´t you dare lecture me! It´s not like you own that son of a bitch. Remember Pastor Jim and Caleb? They were my friends, too!" I started to walk away. "I don´t ever want to see you again!"

:

**How did you like it? Something big is coming up.. xLois**


	12. History repeating itself

**Nickis POV (four weeks later).**

I had stumbled across a few hunts on my back home to Providence. Three simple salt´n´burns and two demonic possessions, nothing out of the ordinary. That is, if you define ordinary the way I do.

After what had happened in Philly, I really needed to blow off some steam and those hunts helped me to do so. Everytime I thought I had managed to get him out of my mind, that green eyed son of a bitch kept poppin´right back up.

Over the years I had my fair share of boy trouble but this thing with Dean bothered me a hell of a lot more than I liked but there was no way I was going to go all soppy girly over him. Maybe in another more bizarre dimension, I´d be crying myself to sleep at night listening to crappy lovesongs but in the real world? Never!

:

Before heading to my condo, I ran a couple of errands in town such as stocking up on hunting supplies, food and clothes.

After spending a couple of hours watching reruns of Oprah, I eventually decided to go out for a walk in the park a couple of blocks away from my building. Before I left, I slipped a gun and my knife into the pockets of my jacket.

The park was completely deserted despite the fact that it was still a little light outside. I sat down on a bench and watched the sunset while enjoying the peace and silence all around me.

Of course my special moment was cut short by the sound my cellphone ringing. "Hello?"

_"Damn Nicki, I´ve been trying to get a hold of you for days! Didn´t you get my voice mails and text messages?"_

"Oh hey Ash! What are you talking about? I had my cellphone with me at all times and I didn´t get any messages or voice mails."

_"Crap, they must have intercepted it. Tricky sons of bitches!"_

"Who and what are you talking about?"

_"Remember the programme I worked on for the Winchesters? Yellow eyes popped up just outside providence and he seems to be heading..." All of a sudden the line went static._

"Ash? Ash?" The line went dead and the park lights started to flicker. "Crap!"

I took out my weapons and went into fight mode. "Cmon out you yellow eyed bastard!"

"Nicki, Nicki, Nicki... Where have your manners gone?" A woman in her midthirties stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were black.

"You´re not Azazel. Who the hell are you?" I demanded and kept my gun pointed at her heart.

"Oh don´t worry, he´s on his way and will be here soon enought to pick up your corpse." She chuckled. "And as for who I am.. Well, let´s just say I´m the demon who will get to kill the infamous Nicki Singer, former sidekick of John Winchester."

"Give it your best shot, smartass!" I challenged her.

"Foolish little girl.. A word of advice? Drop the cocky attitude. I´m nothing like Amber or Catherine. "

"Gee, really? Newsflash asshole, you´re all the same to me! Black-eyed skanks who deserve to die!"

"Yeah they might have been demons like me but unlike them I came prepared." She smiled and tilted her head to the left. "Cmon out puppies, it´s time to play."

The growling and howling of several dogs filled the air. "Hellhounds." Judging by the amount of pawprints those invisible monsters left, there were five of them.

"That´s right, Nicki." She smiled. "And they are not the only friends I brought." Four other demons stepped out of the shadows. "My puppies will make you their little chewing toy but don´t worry, we´re the ones who´ll finish you off. Sick `em boys."

Fuck! There was no way in hell I could take them all at once. I had about eight iron rounds left in my gun, so I had to make every shot count.

One of the hellhounds attacked but I shot it before it could reach me. I started running but the others were closely behind me. "Run as much as you want but there´s no way you´ll escape us!" The demon bitch yelled.

After firing two more shorts, one of the hounds managed to snatch the gun out of my hand, dislocating my shoulder in the process.

Shit, I thought. The only thing I had left now was my knife. How was I going to fend off the remaining four hellhounds and those demons all by myself? Okay, one of the hellhounds was wounded but that didn´t make much of a difference.

One of the hounds finally caught up with me and jumped me from behind, throwing me on the floor. In the process of falling down, I managed to turn onto my back and slash its throat with my knife. Another one was about to jump on top of me but someone fired a shot and it dropped down to the floor halfway away from me. When I tried to stand up, an excruciating pain short through my leg. Damn, I must have pulled a muscle.

Some more shots were fired. "Sam, get her to the car. Now!" I heard Dean yell.

Before I knew what was happening, I was scooped off the ground by Sam. He ran towards the Impala and got in the backseat with me. Dean followed seconds later and sped out of the park.

"Go to my place. We´ll be safe there." I instructed. "Turn left when you reach the next crossing." He did as I said. Five minutes later, we finally reached my building. "Stop here."

Sam got out of the car, with me still in his arms, and ran towards the front door. I tossed Dean my keys and he opened the door. "It´s on the second floor. Apartment 2 B."

A minute later we were safe in my condo. Sam kicked the door behind him shut. "We need to salt the windows and doors."

"No, there´s no need for that. I had salt and iron rails embedded everywhere." That´s when I realized I was still in Sams arms. "You can put me down now, Sam."

When he set me down, I nearly fainted due to the massive amount of pain that shot through my shoulder and leg. "Son of a bitch."

"Are you okay?" Sam put and arm around me to keep me from collapsing.

"Do I look okay to you?" I snapped. "I pulled a muscle in my leg and my shoulder´s dislocated. You´ve got to put it back in place."

"Nicki, you need to see a doctor." Dean said.

"I am a doctor, damn it!" I was furious. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

If it wouldn´t have been for my injuries, I would have totally clocked him one. I turned towards Sam. "Hold my shoulder and hand. When I count to three, pull my arm towards you. Don´t hold back." I took a deep breath. "One, two... three!"

My shoulder snapped into place with a loud cracking noise. It was painful as hell but I managed to hold the tears off. "Thanks, Sam. Be so nice and help me to the living room." He nodded and walked towards the end of the hallway with me clinging to him and limping along. Dean pushed open the large wooden double doors that led to the large openspace in which my kitchen, dining room and livingroom were in.

Sam sat me down on the couch. "So, care to share what part of `I don´t ever want to see you again` you didn´t understand?" I demanded from Dean who was standing a few feet away from me.

"We just saved your ass! How about a thank you for not letting you die!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I would have managed on my own somehow!"

"Oh really? Didn´t look like that to me! Those hellhounds were about to tear you up into doggie treats!"

"Fuck you, Dean! You know what... Thank you! There you have your stupid thank you! Now how about you leave my town and stay the fuck away from me!"

"Guys!" Sam intervened. "I don´t know what the hell happened between the two of you but how about you put it behind you for now? We don´t have time for this shit now! Yellow eyes is finally showing up and this might be our chance to kill him!"

"And how are you planning to kill him? Last time I checked, you didn´t have the colt." They both looked at each other akwardly and then at the floor. "You want my knife." I stated matter of factly.

"Nicki..." Sam trailed off.

"You came here for my knife. I can´t believe you!" I took out my knife and threw it onto the table. "Here, take it! Don´t let the door hit your asses on the way out!"

"Don´t you think we would have asked you for it earlier?" Dean let out a groan of frustration. "Ash called us a few days ago and told us you might be in trouble. We left straight away and drove nonstop."

That´s when I realized that both of them really did look like crap. It was obvious that they hadn´t shaved in a while and they had dark rings under their eyes. I hesitated for a minute. "Stay for the night and get some rest. We´ll figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Thanks, Nicki." Sam said.

"Cmon, I´ll show you to the guestroom." I got up and started limping towards the staircase.

Once we arrived on the second floor, I motioned to the left. "The guestroom is the last room on this side. Good night."

I entered my room and closed the door behind me. Slowly and carefully, I stripped out of my clothes and inspected myself in the mirror. A big bruise was forming on my back but I wasn´t bleeding or anything.

After I finished taking a long hot bath, I bandaged my shoulder and ankle and headed off to bed.

**:::The next day**

I got dressed into a pair of denim skinny jeans and a v-cut tshirt before heading downstairs to find the boys sitting in the kitchen.

"So, what exactly did Ash tell you?" I sat down opposite to them with a cup of coffee in my hands.

"He called and said that yellow eyes popped up just outside Providence and was heading towards you. He tried calling you a couple of times and left messages but you never answered."

"Well yellow eyes isn´t here, just another one of his lackeys. She didn´t come alone though, she had four other demons and five hellhounds with her. I managed to take two hellhounds out tough."

"So what´s yellow eyes waiting for?" Sam asked.

"According to her he´s on his way." I swallowed. "She said he´s going to pick up my corpse or whatever´s left of me once she´s done with me."

The brothers exchanged worried looks. "We´re not going to let that happen."

"And I´m not planning on letting them tear me to shreds." I took a sip of coffee. "That´s why I´m planning on killing them first."

"And you´re going to do that how?" Dean asked in his usual cocky manner.

"Screw you, asshole!" I turned back to Sam. "There´s an abandoned warehouse 10 miles north from here. We prepare the place and lure them in. I´ve got everything we need here."

"And how are you going to make sure that they´ll come there?"

"Because I´ll be there to wait for them. They came here to kill me, remember?" I stood up. "Let´s get to work."

:

We were sitting in my library and had just finished building a bomb filled with iron scraps and rocksalt. I printed out the blue prints of the warehouse and laid it out on the table. "We´ll set the bomb up in this room. There are two doors to this room and above both we´ll hang bags with goofer dust in it. I´ll lead the hellhounds into this room, shoot the bags, trap them and detonate the bomb while you two keep the demons busy." I pointed a few more places out on the prints. "We´ll set up hidden devil traps in all these places. We´re going to separate those sons of bitches and take them out one by one."

"Sounds like a plan." They agreed.

"We´re going to head out in an hour. Once we´re there, we´ve gotta move fast."

**:A little later.**

We had just finished setting up all the traps and were now waiting for the demons to arrive. It didn´t take them long to find us.

The demon bitch, her lackeys and hellhoundpets entered the building. "Oh look what the cat dragged in." She chuckled. "The Winchesters. Three birds with one stone. Let the games begin."

The three of us started running in different directions. The boys were followed by the demons while the hellhounds were hot on my trail. My ankle hurt like a bitch but I kept on running as fast as I could towards the room the bomb was in.

It was a short call but I managed to trap the hellhounds into the room and detonate the bomb.

I ran back to the mainhall to discover that the boys had taken out all the demons except for the Queen bitch, who had them pinned to a wall. "Oh look who´s decided to join us." She chuckled and slammed me against the wall with a simple handmovement. "You see Nicki, I just told Dean and Sam that I caused those omens to lure them here."

"Where is yellow eyes then?" I demanded.

"Oh, he´s a busy man. He might not be here now but I´m more than certain that he´ll personally swing by to pick up your bodies. After all, you´re his most wanted top three." She walked over to Dean and traced his jaw with her index finger. He turned his head away in disgust. "I spend a lot of time thinking who to kill first and I´ve decided to start with Nicki. I mean, it´s just fair. Right?"

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" Dean literally spat out.

"You´re really not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" She chuckled. "Your Daddy lost his wife, Sammy here lost his girlfriend and now I think it´s time for you to loose someone you really care about."

Once again she moved her hand and I felt myself slowly sliding along the wall I was pinned towards the ceiling. I cried out in pain when I felt a hot and stinging pain across my abdomen. Tears slid down my face as my blood slowly turned my blue shirt crimson red. "Nicki, noooooo!" The boys yelled.

"I´d say that´s what I call one heck of a deja-vu, don´t you think?" The bitch laughed.

All of a sudden there was this voice in my head telling me to repeat the words it was chanting. It was in a language I had never heard before. _Nicki, do as I say and repeat the words. If you want to survive, do as I say and repeat the words! _Was I going crazy now? Fuck it, I thought and gave it a shot.

I repeated the words and all of a sudden I dropped to the ground. Luckily I only fell five or six feet though.

The boys were released aswell and when I looked over to the bitch, it seemed like she was paralyzed. "Where did you get that spell from?" She looked at me with a horrified expression on her face as I kept on chanting the words.

Dean took his chance and stabbed her with my knife, causing her to drop dead to the ground. I stopped chanting and blacked out.

:

I woke up to find myself stretched out in the back of the Impala. "Thank God, Nicki. Are you alright?" Both Sam and Dean were hovering over me.

Rubbing my head, I carefully tried to sit up. "Oh fuck!" My stomach hurt like hell. I lifted up my shirt to discover that the boys had already patched me up.

"The cut wasn´t too deep, fortunately. Didn´t look like it needed stitches, so we just wrapped it up to prevent it from becoming septic." Sam explained.

"Thanks." I put my shirt back down. "Are you boys okay?"

"We´ve been tossed around a little but nothing too bad. Let´s just get back to your place and get cleaned up."

"What about the bodies?" I asked.

"Dean has taken care of that."

"Let´s go then, this place is making me sick."

:

We arrived at my place and after I checked both Sam and Dean for serious injuries, we all got cleaned up.

I was just about to head off to bed, when I heard a knock on the door. "Cmon in."

Dean entered the room and shut the door behing him. "I need to talk to you."

There was an akward silence. "Start talking, I ain´t got all night."

"It´s about the things I said back in Philly..." He trailed off.

"I remember what you said to well, so no need for repeatition. Tomorrow we´ll be going our separate ways. End of story."

"I lied Nicki. I do care about you and I´m not saying that to try to get you to sleep with me. I never intended to make you another notch in my belt. It´s just... I thought if I´d say that, you´d stay away from me. What Catherine said back then, about women involved with us Winchesters, was true and we both know it..."

"Dean, please..."

"I want you, Nicki. I want to be with you so bad, don´t you get it?"

I walked over to him and stopped only a few inches away from him. "Show me, Dean. Show me that you care about me.. that you want me." My voice was barely above a whisper.

His lips found mine and kissed me with such passion and so much feeling that I could tell how he felt about me.

Our clothes, that we stripped of each other, flew through the room as we made our way to my bed...

**:The next morning.**

When I woke up and found myself alone in my bed, I started to panick. Where was Dean? Did he just bail on me like that? Get a grip Nicki, I told myself over and over again.

Just then Dean came out of my ensuite bathroom. He was only dressed in his boxers. A great relieve washed over me as he climbed back into bed. "Good morning." He smirked and kissed me.

I returned his smile and snuggled closer. "Morning."

"Yesterday, I´ve realized something." He started.

"What´s that?"

"I talked this over with Sam while you were out yesterday and we´ve agreed that..." He paused for a moment. "The only way of keeping you safe is by keeping you around. We want you to come with us on the road."

"Are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

He nodded and gave me his trademark grin. "So what do you say?"

I kissed him passionately. "That answer enough for you?"

**:::**

**I´ve nearly finished to write the next chapter which will be a rewrite of the eppy "Playthings". Once I get five reviews, I will upload it.**

**xLois**


	13. Playthings

**Nickis POV. (A few days later. Pierpont Inn/ Cornwall, Connecticut)**

The boys had insisted on me leaving my Camaro behind and riding with them in the Impala. Eventually, although very reluctantly, I agreed.

Dean pulled up right in front of the Pierpont Inn and let out a whistle as he got out of the car and checked out the rather enormous Inn. "Dude, this is sweet! We never get to work jobs like this."

I rolled my eyes. "Like what?"

"Old-school haunted houses, you know? Fog, secret passageways, sissy British accents. We might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." Dean chuckled. "Mm, Daphne. Love her."

"Oh well, why don´t you go ahead and look for her? Maybe you´ll get lucky with her tonight ´coz you sure aren´t getting anything from me, pal."

He was about to say something but was cut off by Sam who had stopped walking. "Hey, wait a sec. I´m not so sure `haunted` is the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

That´s when I spotted the urn outside the door and the rather unusual design on it. "You see this pattern here?" Sam pointed it out.

"That´s a quincux, it´s a five-spot." I explained.

"A five-spot?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"That´s used for hoodoo spellwork, isn´t it?"

"Right. You fill this thing with bloodweed, you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies." I stepped towards the urn and took a closer look.

"Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too white-meat for hoodoo?"

I turned around to face Dean. "Maybe."

We entered the hotel lobby to find a woman in her late-twenties/early thirties standing behind the front desk. "May I help you?" She adressed the three of us.

Dean stepped ahead of Sam and me. "Hi, yeah. I´d like two rooms for a couple of nights."

All of a sudden a little kid came running around the corner and slammed straight into Sam which caused me to giggle. I mean, he´s a friggin´giant. How can you not see him?

"Hey." The clerk whose nametag read Susan said to the kid, before turning back to us. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Sam smiled.

As I stood next to Dean, I felt him rest his left hand on my lower back. I was about to slap his hand away, when Susan started talking again. "Well, congratulations. You could be some of our final guests."

"That sounds vaguely ominous." Dean began tracing his index finger along the waistband of my jeans which sent shivers through my entire body.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, we're closing at the end of the month. Let me guess –- you guys are here antiquing?"

Sam, Dean and I exchanged looks. "How´d you know?"

"Oh, you just look the type." Dean smiled at her statement but it was obvious that it confused him. "So, uh.. One room with a single bed and the other one with a king-sized bed?"

"No, one room with two singles and one with a king sized bed." Dean pinched my ass and in response I stepped on his foot. "You see, these two are brothers and I´d like them to spend some quality time together." I smiled sweetly at the boys.

"You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?" Sam got back to business.

"You know, I have no idea. It's been there forever. Here you go, Mr. Mahogoff." Susan handed both Dean and me keys. "The gentlemen will be staying in room 237 and you Miss Simmons will be staying in room 238."

An elderly man entered the room. "Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen and the lady to their rooms?"

Sherwin? Seriously, his parents must have hated him for giving him that awful name or they just had a very sick sense of humour.

"Let me guess.. Antiquers?" Sherwin gave us a once over and picked up our bags.

He led us to the staircase and was clearly struggling with carrying the bags up the stairs. I nudged Dean and gestured for him to help Sherwin. "I can give you a hand with those bags."

"I´ve got it." He continued dragging the bags up the staircase.

"Okay." Dean shrugged.

We finally reached the floor our rooms were on. "So, the hotel´s closing up, huh?" Sam asked as he looked around the hallway.

Sherwin nodded sadly. "Yep. Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame."

"Oh, yeah?"

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here. I practically grew up here –- gonna miss it. Here are your rooms." He pointed to the two doors in front of us and took out keys to unlock them both. Dean took the bags off him and in response Sherwin held out his hand expectantly.

I had to surpress a laugh when I saw the expression on Deans face. "You´re not gonna cheap out on me, are you, boy?" Gosh, that dude was something.

Dean reluctantly reached for some money and handed it to him.

:

After dumping my bag off in my room, I went over to the boys room to find Sam looking through some papers.

Dean chuckled. "What the...?"

Both Sam and I looked at him puzzled. "What?"

He pointed to some old dress that was hanging on the wall. "That's normal. Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long."

I rolled my eyes. That was such a Dean thing to say. "Not every Motel or Inn for that matter has `magic fingers`and pay TV."

"All right. Victim number one –- Joan Edison, forty-three years old, a realtor, handling the sale of the hotel. And victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill." Sam handed me a few paper clippings.

"Well, there's a connection. They're both tied up in shutting the place down."

"Yeah. Maybe someone here doesn't wanna leave and they're using hoodoo to fight back." I concluded.

"Who do you think the witch doctor is? That Susan lady?"

Sam shook his head. "That doesn´t seem likely. I mean, she´s the one selling."

"So, what then? Sherwin."

"Cmon, we´re talking about big time hoodoo here. There´s no chance in hell he´s the one behind it." I threw in. "How about we take a little walk through this place and see if we can some more clues on who our little witch doctor could be?"

:

We walked through the hallway and ended up finding a vase with the same quincux design. Dean knocked on a door nearby the vase. "Hi there!" He greeted Susan, who had opened the door.

"Hi. Everything okay with your room?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." The boys agreed simultaneously. "Everything´s great."

"Good. Well, I was just in the middle of packing, so…"

That´s when we spotted the dolls in the room Susan was in. "Hey, are those antique dolls?" Dean nodded over to Sam and me. "Coz these two here, they´ve got a major doll collection back home." We glared at him in response. "Don´t you? Huh?"

"Big time." Sam reluctantly agreed.

"Oh yeah." I nodded.

"Do you think we could come in and take a look?"

"I don´t know."

"Please? I mean, they _love _them. They´re not gonna tell you this, but they always dress them up in these little, tiny outfits. You´d totally make their day." Dean smirked at Sam and me. "She would, huh? Huh?"

"It´s true." We both deadpanned. He was so going to pay for that!

Susan hesitated but eventually invited us in. "Okay. Come on in."

"All right." We entered the room and were surrounded by a massive amount of dolls. "Wow. This is a lot of dolls. Nice, you know –- not super-creepy at all."

She laughed at Deans comment. "Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value."

I spotted a doll house that looked a lot like the Inn itself. "What is this? The hotel?"

"Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom-built."

Sam picked up the doll whose head had been turned. "His head got twisted around. What happened to it?"

Susan sighed. "Tyler probably."

The little kid from earlier entered the room. "Mommy, Maggie´s being mean."

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?"

"Hey, Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" Sam pointed to the doll he was holding a minute ago.

"I didn´t break it. I found it like that." For some reason I got the feeling that this kid wasn´t lying.

"Oh. Well, maybe Maggie did it."

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke them."

"Tyler, she wouldn´t get mad." Susan threw in.

"Grandma?" I asked.

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys."

"Oh, really.. Where´s Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room."

"You know, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll..."

Susan cut Sam off. "No." She was really harsh. "I mean... I´m afraid that´s impossible. My mother´s been very sick and she´s not taking any visitors." Her voice was more apologetic this time.

:

We were walking back to our rooms. "Well, what do you think? Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?" Dean casually put an arm around me. I was a little startled by this sweet gesture.

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses and binding spells."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe we´ve found our witch doctor then."

"We´ll go see what we can dig up on Booming Granny." Dean then looked at Sam. "You get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing. See if she's whacked anybody before."

"Right."

"And don't go surfing porn, that's not the kind of whacking I mean."

"I think you´re confusing Sam with yourself." I smirked and then tugged on his sleeve. "Let´s go, we´ve got some research to do."

:

An hour later, Dean and I were still sitting on my bed, trying to dig up some more information on `Booming Granny`. We didn´t find anything suspicious, she seemed like your typical Mary-Sue.

"Grandma´s clean." I put my laptop aside and stretched out on the bed.

Dean scooted closer and before I could say something, he was on top of me. "I´m sorry for earlier." He started leaving a trail of kisses down my chest.

I leaned into his touch but when he started to unbutton my jeans I put a stop to it. He was still going to pay for what he did earlier. "You´re not getting any tonight, especially after that shit you pulled with those dolls." I slapped his hand away.

He gave me puppy dog eyes. "Cmon Nicki."

Hmm, maybe this was my chance for a little payback. "Okay." I pulled my top off and started kissing him.

He flipped us around, which caused me to end up on top of him. I straddled him and started rocking my hips against his rythmically, which he really seemed to like. He broke our kiss for a second to pull his own tshirt off.

As my hands roamed his bare chest, I wasn´t so sure if I´d be able to go through with my little revenge plan. I continued kissing him fiercely and just as I thought my libido was going to skyrocket through the roof, I pulled away and climbed off him.

"What´s wrong?" He asked as I put my top back on.

"I changed my mind again. You´re not getting any, sweetheart."

"Nicki, you can´t just leave me like this." He motioned to the very visible bulge in his jeans.

"Watch me." I smirked and walked out the door.

**:::** **A little later.**

Dean and I were standing in front of the Inn as the police took away another dead body. Susan was being questioned by the police but once she was finished, she approached us.

"What happend?" I asked.

"The maid went in to turn down the sheets, and he was just…hanging there."

"That´s awful. He was a guest?" Dean asked and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"He worked for the company that bought the place. I don't understand."

"What?"

"I've had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out, I'll give you a full refund."

I felt so sorry for that woman, she seemed so distressed. "No thanks. We don´t scare that easily."

We walked back into the Inn to inform Sam about what had happened. The room was completely silent and dark when we entered it.

"There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room." Dean said and closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, I saw."

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast. What'd you find out about Granny?"

"You´re bossy." Sam stated matter of factly.

Dean turned around to look at him. "What?"

"You´re bossy. And short." He began laughing. A little giggle escaped my lips.

Dean glared at me briefly before looking back at his brother. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. So? Stupid"

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case."

"That guy who hung himself.. I couldn´t save him." Sam was on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything."

"Dean´s right." I pulled Sam into a hug.

"That´s an excuse. I should've found a way to save him. I should've saved Ava, too."

"Yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that." Dean retorted.

"No, you don´t understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change."

He had me really worried. "Change what, Sam?"

"My destiny, Nicki!"

"All right, time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch." Dean and I led him to his bed.

He looked at us with a dead serious expression on his face. "I need you both to watch out for me."

"We always do." I cupped his face. "You need to sober up first, sweety."

"No, no, no. You have to watch out for me, all right? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not…you have to kill me."

Dean and I exchanged worried looks. "Sam." We said in unison.

"Dean, Dad told you to do it. You have to." Sam looked at me. "And you Nicki, promise you´ll help him."

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass. He never should've said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"No, he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!"

"Well, I´m not dying, okay? And neither is Nicki or you. Come on." Dean sat Sam down on the bed.

"No, please! You´re the only ones who can do it. Promise!"

"Don´t ask that of me."

Sam looked at me expectantly. "Sam, I can´t..."

"Please" He pleaded desperately. "You have to promise."

After a pause Dean eventually agreed. "I promise."

I swallowed hard. "Me, too."

"Thank you." Sam pulled me into a hug and then clutched Deans face into his hands. "Thanks."

After Dean pushed him away, he rolled onto his stomach and nodded off.

"Babe, I need a drink. You coming?" I nodded in response. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Taking my hand was yet another gesture that I didn´t really expect from him, but I guess that was his way of showing me that he needed me and I appreciated that.

We entered the hotels dining room and headed straight for the bar where Sherwin was standing. "Find any good antiques?"

"No, no. Got distracted." Dean sat down on one of the stools and I sat down next to him.

"Have a drink."

"Yeah, thanks." He said as Sherwin poured us both drinks. "So, poor guy. Killing himself."

"That kind of thing seems to be going around lately. "

"Yeah, I heard about the other ones. It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something." I threw in and took another sip of my drink.

"Every hotel has its spilled blood. If people only knew what's gone on in some of those rooms they've checked into."

"You know a lot about the place, don´t you?"

"Down to the last nail."

"My girlfriend and I´d love to hear some stories."

"Boy, you should never say that to an old man." He smiled and led us to the staircase where several pictures were hanging on the wall. "This is little Miss Susan and her mother Rose.. Happier days." He explained as he pointed out one of the pictures.

"They´re not happy now?"

"Well, would you be? Leaving the only home you ever knew?" Sherwin asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I never really knew one."

Hearing him say that broke my heart. I knew too well about the way they were raised. The constant moving around, crappy motels, diner food and a father who trained his kids like soldiers. Even now, they didn´t have a proper home. I had been through a lot myself but at least I always had a place to call my home.

"Well, this is Rose's home. It's been in the family over a century. It used to be the family estate. And now she gets to live in some senior living graveyard, and they tear this place down."

"That's too bad. I hear Rose isn't feeling well either."

"No, she isn´t."

"What´s wrong with her?" I asked innocently.

"It´s not my business to say."

"Huh. Who´s this?" Dean pointed to a picture where a little girl was seated next to a black woman. The woman was wearing a necklace with the same quincux symbol from the urn.

"That's Rose, when she was a little girl."

"Who´s that with her?"

"That's her nanny, Marie. She looked after Rose more than her own mother."

:

After Sherwin finished telling us all kinds of stories about the building and its history, we went back to check up on Sam who was still sound asleep judging by his peaceful snoring.

I was just about to exit their room and head back to my own, when I turned around. "Dean?"

He was rummaging through his duffle bag and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"You wanna bunk in my room tonight? With Sam snoring like that you won´t be able to get a proper rest."

"And with you I will?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You´re still not getting any, pal." I smirked in response. "Stay here if you want, at least then I´ve got that comfy kingsized bed all to myself."

"No, no Nicki. Wait up!" He grabbed some clean clothes out of his duffle and followed me to my room.

I let him take a shower first because I didn´t trust myself alone with him in it. He exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, that was wrapped dangerously low around his waist, which caused me to bite my lip. "Are you changing your mind again, sweetheart?"

No way, I was going to let him win. "Nope." I replied coolly and entered the bathroom, leaving him by himself in the bedroom.

_That was a close call, _I thought as I undressed. A moment longer in that room with him and I would have totally jumped him.

Once I finished shaving my legs and taking a shower, I dressed into a pair of tiny sleeping shorts and a cami. Before exiting the bathroom, I blowdried my hair and applied some lotion.

I entered the bedroom to find Dean stretched out on the bed in his boxers and a tshirt. He was watching Oprah which caused me to take a double take. "Are you watching Oprah?"

Hastily, he scrambled for the remote control and changed the channel. "Uuuhm no."

"It´s okay Dean. I´m a sucker for Oprah, too." I chuckled and stretched out next to him. "Don´t tell anyone though."

He let out a sigh of relief and put Oprah back on. I felt him move closer and put an arm around me. In that moment, I felt like a normal woman spending quality time with her boyfriend and I savoured every minute of it.

**:::The next morning.**

Dean was already awake by the time I woke up. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly. "Hey, sweetheart"

Not wanting to wake up, I buried my face into the pillows. "Go away. I wanna sleep."

"Okay." He started to pull his arms away but I stopped him.

"Don´t go." Without opening my eyes, I snuggled closer and rested my head on his chest. "You´re nice and warm." I mumbled groggily.

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I´d love to stay in bed with you all day, but I´m afraid we´ve got a case to solve first and not to forget, we should check up on Sammy."

"Okay, okay." I opened my eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Duty calls."

We got dressed and headed over to the other room to find Sam crouched over the toilet.

"How you feelin', Sammy? I guess mixing whiskey and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" Dean was grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Don´t be such an ass." I elbowed him in the ribs. Silently I hoped that Sam didn´t remember what he had made us promise yesterday.

"Ugh, I can still taste the tequila." Sam groaned. Dean and I exchanged relieved looks.

"You know, there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." I elbowed Dean once again and glared at him.

"Oh, I hate you!"

"I know you do. Hey by the way, it turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace."

Sam flushed the toilet and stood up. He was a little wobbly, so I rushed to his side to steady him. "Wow slowly, Sam. Do you want me to get you some medication?"

"Nah thanks, it´s alright Nicki." He then looked at Dean. "So, you think she taught Rose hoodoo?"

"Yes, I do."

"All right. I think it's time we talk to Rose, then."

"You need to brush your teeth first."

"And take a shower." I added and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry but you do smell like a bar."

"We´ll leave you to it. See ya in twenty." Dean smirked over at me. "Cmon babe, let´s go."

:

The three of us managed to sneak into Booming Grannys room. She was sitting all alone in the dark in her wheelchair.

"Ms. Thompson?" No response from her. "Mrs Thompson? Rose?" Sam walked around to face her. Dean and I followed. "Hi, Mrs Thompson. We´re not here to hurt you, it´s okay. We... Rose."

She tried to speak but couldn´t. "Sam, Dean. This woman´s had a stroke."

"Yeah, but hoodoo´s hands-on. You´ve gotta mix herbs and chant and build an altar." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "So, it can't be Rose. Heck, maybe it's not even hoodoo."

Dean had this sceptical look on her face. "You know, she could be faking."

"Yeah, what you wanna do? Poke her with a stick?" Sam said sarcastically. Dean nodded. "Dude! You´re not gonna poke her with a stick!"

Just then, Susan came through the door. "What the hell? What are you doing her?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose." The boys said simultaneously.

I wanted to say something but Susan cut me off. "Look at her, she is scared out of her wits! I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I´m calling the cops!"

We rushed back to our rooms, packed our stuff together and left.

**: A little later.**

We were sitting in the hotels dining room after Sam had saved Susan from being run over by her own car.

"Whiskey." Susan was still pretty shaken up.

"Sure. I know the feeling." Sam said and got out the whiskey and a glass.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"Do you want the truth?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well, at first, we thought it was some sort of a hoodoo curse. But that out there? That was definitely a spirit." Dean answered.

Sam handed her a glass of whiskey. "Here."

She took a sip. "You´re insane."

"It´s been said."

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this. But we need to know when your mother had the stroke." Sam definetely was more of a people person than Dean.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer him." I said.

"About a month ago."

"Right before the killings began." Sam looked over to Dean and me. "See? So, what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "She was using those five-spot urns to ward off a spirit until she had the stroke and couldn´t anymore."

"I don´t believe this."

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay?" Dean paused for a moment and seemed to think. "Well, I guess it did, technically, but a spirit can –- forget it."

Sam stepped in again. "Just believe what you want, all right? But the fact is you and your family are in danger. So you need to clear everybody out of here –- your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Uuuhm.. I only have one daughter."

I looked at her confused. "What about Maggie? Tyler kept talking about her and I thought that was her sister."

"Maggie´s imaginary."

Dean, Sam and I exchanged worried looks. "Where´s Tyler?"

"In her room." Susan shot up and ran to Tylers bedroom. The three of us followed close behind.

Tylers room was empty and all the antique dolls in it had been broken. "Tyler?" Susan panicked. "Oh my God! Tyler! Tyler? She´s not here!"

"Susan calm down." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell us what you know about Maggie."

"Not much. Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick."

"Did you ever know anyone by that name?"

"No."

"Think, think. Maybe somebody that could have lived her, might have passed away?"

"Oh my God. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her."

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?"

"She drowned in the pool."

We ran as fast as we could to the pool house and saw Tyler, through the doors, sitting on the ledge.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Susan screamed.

We tried to break the glass but it just wouldn´t budge. "Is there another entrance?" Dean asked.

"Around back."

"Allright, let´s go." He looked at Sam and me. "Keep working."

Tyler was in the pool and struggling to stay over water. Something seemed to be pushing her under water every time she came up. Sam and I grabbed two urns and hit the glass with it repeatedly. Eventually we managed to break it and get into the pool house.

Sam climbed through the broken glass first and dived straight into the pool. I ran to the edge of the pool where he lay her down. Immediately I started first aid. After a minute she finally responded and spat out water.

"Oh, thank God! Thank God!" Susan hugged her daughter.

"Mommy!"

Tears were streaming down her face. " "Yeah, baby, I´m here." She sobbed.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked.

The little girl looked around and shook her head. "No, she´s gone."

:

Susan and Tyler went upstairs to get Rose, while the rest of us waited in Tylers bedroom for them.

"I don´t get it. Did Maggie just stop?" Dean broke the silence.

I shrugged. "Seems like it.

"Where the hell did she go?"

Our conversation was interrupted by Susans screams. We raced up the stairs to meet her there. "It´s my Mom." She sobbed.

I checked Rose´s pulse. "She´s gone. I´m sorry."

:

The three of us approached Susan as the coroner put her mothers body onto a stretcher.

"Another stroke, I presume?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. You think Margaret could have had anything to do with it?"

"We don´t know."

"It´s possible." Sam paused for a moment. "Susan, I´m sorry."

"God, you have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything." She then looked at Tyler. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Tyler, you´re sure that Maggie´s not around anymore?" Dean looked at the little girl.

"I´m sure. I´d see her."

"Well, I guess whatever´s going on must be over." I said to the boys.

We walked Susan and Tyler to their taxi. "You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sam was pulled into a hug by Susan.

"Thank you. All three of you." She got into the taxi and waved one last time.

We waved back and watched them drive away.

Dean put an arm around me and looked at his brother. "I think you could've hooked up some MILF action there, man. Seriously, I think she liked you." He chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, Nicki!"

"Yeah, that´s all she needs." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl –- not a bad day. Of course, you know I could've saved her myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless"

"Yeah, right Dean." I laughed and so did Sam.

"Someone has another spanking coming, if she keeps on being a smartass." He whispered into my ear. I just smirked at him in response. "Hey Sammy, feels good to get back in the saddle, doesn´t it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it does. But it doesn´t change what we talked about last night."

"We talked about a lot of things last night."

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"You two know what I mean."

"You were wasted." Dean said and got into the car.

"But you weren´t and you both promised." He retorted and got into the backseat.

I got in the car next to Dean and could tell that he wanted to say something but he didn´t. He just gave my thigh a squeeze and revvied up the engine.

**::::**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. The next chapter won´t be a rewrite, so I need a little help. Any suggestions on what evil SOBs they could deal with? I was also thinking about bringing the ghostfacers. What do you think? xLois**


	14. Like a friggin Disney movie P1

**A/N. Sorry I haven´t updated any of my stories in ages as I have been incredibly busy with university and work. As usual I would love to hear your opinions. xLois**

**2 weeks later. Nicki´s condo, Providence.**

"It´s more than a feeling." I sang along as I packed my bags. A new hunt had just popped up and we were planning to head out as soon as possible.

Dean entered my room and I smiled when I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind. "You ready to go babe?" He left a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Almost." Turning around in his arms, I caught his lips with my own. We stumbled onto my bed and continued making out for a few minutes. "Cmon Dean, I´ll never be able to get ready if you keep distracting me." I giggled as he kissed his way down my chest.

"Just a few more minutes." He said inbetween kisses.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back up towards me. "You´ve had enough sugar, sweetheart." Pressing one last kiss to his lips, I pushed him aside and got off my bed.

"You´re as cold as ice." He pouted and sprawled across my bed.

A few minutes later my bags were finally packed. I had packed enough clothes to last me for a while aswell as fake IDs, my laptop, a couple of useful books, my journal, weapons and toiletries. "I´m ready to go. Let´s hit the road."

He stood up and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Did you pack those red lacey panties you wore the other day?"

"You´re unbelievable. Is that all you ever think about? Wait, don´t answer that." I chuckled. "And yes I did pack them."

Grabbing my bags, he lead the way out. I locked all doors and followed him downstairs to the Impala where Sam was waiting for us.

**The next day. Charleston, South Carolina.**

After arriving earlier this morning, we had checked into a motel and changed into our FBI attire. I exited my motelroom dressed in a tight highwaisted black skirt, white silk blouse and black highheels. My hair was pulled up neatly into a bun and my make up was very subtle.

Dean, who was leaning against his beloved Impala, let out a whistle as I made my way towards them.

"You look nice, Nicki." Sam said and smiled.

"Nice? Nice, Sammy? That´s why you never get laid." Dean threw in and looked me up and down appraisingly. "You look smokin´ hot, Nicki."

"Thank you." I smiled and looked over to Sam. "Both of you. You two sure clean up nicely." Walking over to Sam, I adjusted his tie. "Seeing you like this makes me wonder if I´ve picked the wrong brother." Sam blushed at my comment.

"Hey, hello? Last time I checked you were dating me."

I approached Dean and squeezed his ass before getting in the back of the Impala. "I was just kidding Dean, don´t get your boxers in a bunch." The boys got into the front and shut their doors. "Besides Sammy here." I ruffled Sam´s hair. "Is like a freakishly tall baby brother to me."

""Gee thanks." Sam chuckled.

"Hey wait, how come she still gets to call you Sammy without being told off."

I leaned forward and smiled. "Because I´m adorable and I can get away with pretty much anything. Right, Sammy?"

He rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yeah, right."

I chuckled. "Okay boys, let´s talk business. Here´s the lowdown. Over the past weeks strange things have been happening in this stretch of woods they call the enchanted forest."

"Enchanted forest? Sounds like a friggin Disney movie to me." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, last week a group of teens went into the woods on a dare and two of them got killed." I flipped through my notes. "Richard Daly, 18 years old and Charlene Major, 19 years old. Both of them drowned in the lake. Their friends claim that they were dragged into the lake by an invisible force."

"So geek duo, what do you think we´re dealing with?" I smacked Dean in the back of his head. "Ow, damn it Nicki!"

"Serves you right." Sam chuckled.

"Enough boys." I rolled my eyes. "When I first heard about people getting lost in that forest, I thought it was hobglobins playing pranks but now that people turn up dead.. We´re dealing with something serious."

Sam nodded. "There´s tons of lore on malevolent forest spirits."

"That´s true but since both kids drowned in the lake we can assume that this spirit is water bound, which narrows it down."

Dean parked the Impala in front of the house of Richard Daly´s parents. "Great, this is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

The three of us got out and made our way to the house. I rang the doorbell and a minute later, a lady in her mid fourties opened the door. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Dean stepped forward. "Hello Mrs Daly, I´m Special Agent Nugent and this is my partner Special Agent Bonham." He then motioned over to me. "This is Dr Jameson, she´s our grief counsellor."

"I don´t understand. Why would the FBI be interested in this case?" Mrs Daly seemed confused. "I mean Richard... he.. he drowned."

"We´ve been made aware of strange incidents in that particular forest where your son died and we just want to put an end to them."

"Are you saying that Richard´s death was not an accident?"

"That´s why we´re here, we´re trying to find out the truth and we need your help to do so."

She nodded and stepped aside. "Cmon in."

The boys and I each took a seat on the sofas around the living room table. Mrs Daly had excused herself to get us some coffee. I looked outside the window to my left and spotted a boy about 15 years old sitting on a bench. "Hey." I whispered and motioned for the boys to look out the window.

Just then Mrs Daly returned with our coffees. "Excuse me Mrs Daly, I assume the boy outside is your other son, right?"

"That´s Ryan." She hesitated. "He was there when Richard drowned.."

"I know this is a lot to ask but would you mind if I talk to him?" I asked.

"I.. I don´t know.. He´s been through a lot."

"I´ve been a grief counsellor for years and I speak from experience when I say that after an event like this counselling is crucial."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Thank you." I said and walked outside.

Ryan sat on the bench with his face buried in both his hands. "Hi Ryan."

He looked up at me and I could tell that he didn´t have a decents nights sleep in a while. "Hi."

"I´m Dr Jameson and I´m a grief counsellor with the FBI. Do you mind if I sit down?" He nodded and I sat down next to him. "Your Mom told me you were there when Richard died. I know it´s hard but I need you to tell me what exactly happened that night."

"He... he drowned. And I couldn´t save him." He sobbed.

I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I´ve heard some stories about that forest. Strange things have been happening there for the past few weeks. Have you noticed anything or anyone strange?"

Ryan hesitated. He wanted to say something but he was afraid to do so. "You´ll think I´m crazy."

"Try me." I smiled sympathetically. "I´ve seen plenty of crazy things myself."

"Richard, me and a couple of friends went into the forest on a dare. We heard all kinds of stories about it. People hearing strange noises, some even seeing weird things." He paused for a moment. "We went there at 11pm, everything was all quiet at first but when it was nearing midnight.. Everything went crazy."

"Crazy, how?"

"We heard this weird noises and saw these shadows everywhere. We ran for our lives and tried to get out but when we passed by the lake, Richard and Charlene tripped. The others kept running but I tried to help them." He swallowed hard. "Something gripped them by their feet and pulled them into the water."

"What did it look like?"

"I couldn´t see, it was like an invisible force." Ryan looked at me with tearfilled eyes. "It was too strong. I held onto them as hard as I could but in the end..."

"Ryan honey, you did everything you could. Don´t blame yourself."

"I should have saved him! Instead I had to watch both of them die!"

I pulled him into a hug. "I´ll promise you that we´ll put an end to this."

"I don´t know if this helps but when we passed by the lake, it smelled of rotten eggs. The smell was so strong, it nearly made me throw up."

"Rotten eggs?" He nodded. "You don´t know how much you just helped me."

**Two hours later. Nicki´s motel room.**

I exited my bathroom after changing into a pair of comfy dark washed jeans, a grey v-neck sweater and black lace up boots. The boys were sitting in the little sitting area and were going over notes when I joined them.

"So, we´re up against a water demon, huh? That´s a first." Dean said as I sat down next to him. "So an exorcism should do the trick."

I shook my head. "Nope, I´m afraid it´s not going to be that easy. The demons we encounter are demon spirits who possess people because they haven´t got a body of their own. The sucker we´re dealing with is the real deal, pure demon in the flesh. Much stronger and most importantly more difficult to kill."

"Oh great." Dean sighed. "What now?

"We´ll have to draw it out." Sam threw in. "It´s a water demon, so it´ll be the strongest in it´s element."

"Exactly." I agreed. "Once it´s out, we´ll stab the shit out of it with my knife."

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N. I have decided to split this "eppy" into two chapters. How do you like the story line so far? Lots of exciting things will happen in the second part. One of the hunter trio will be in grave danger! Stay tuned. Reviews are love! xLois**


	15. Like a friggin Disney movie P2

**Nicki´s motel room.**

"We´ll have to purify the lake in order to force that sucker out of its hiding hole." I said and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "The ritual is not too difficult but it does come with a long list of ingredients. It´ll be best to split up. Dean, you go with Sam." He was about to object but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Don´t even bother, Dean. You´re going with your brother. End of story."

Sam chuckled and made a whipping sound which earned him a big time glare from his brother. "Cut it out Samantha."

"Cmon boys, save the banter for later. We´ve got a job to do."

We put on our shoes and jackets and left.

**Half an hour later.**

The boys had dropped me off in town on their way to the hardware store. I made my way to the little Wiccan shop that was located in a little back alley on the outskirts of the town centre.

I entered the little store and gave it a quick once over. Shelves, that were fully stocked with jars containing every herb you could possibly think of, took up most of the wall space. A few display cabinets filled with a variety of amulets, charms and spell books were spread across the place.

An elderly lady exited the door behind the counter and greeted me with a kind smile. "Hello there! How can I be of help?"

"Hello." Returning her smile, I got my list out of my purse. "I need a couple of things actually. Devil´s shoestring, cedar wood, frankincense, white sage, elderflowers, hyssop, valerian root, rosemary, mandrake, lavender and orrisroot."

"Sounds like a pretty powerful purification ritual to me." She commented and gave me a concerned look. "Are you here because of the lake in the enchanted forest?"

Hesitating for a moment, I eventually nodded. "How did you know?"

"I drove past it the other day and could literally feel the evil that has nested in that lake from miles away. It is very old and powerful." She got out from behind the counter with a couple of paper bags in her hands. "I would have taken it on myself but I´m not exactly the youngest anymore."

I smiled at her sympathetically. "Don´t worry, my friends and I will take care of it once and for all."

She walked along the shelves and pulled out different jars and poured the contents into individual bags. "I´m sure you will my dear, just be careful." After gathering all the herbs, she walked back to the counter. "Wait here, just let me get you one more thing."

"Okay." I said and watched her disappear into her back room.

A few minutes later she returned with a very old looking book. "I come from a long line of wiccans that goes all the way back to Salem. My family has been fighting evil for centuries but unfortunately I´m the last living descendant." She put the book on the counter for me to have a good look at it.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked and ran my hand over the ancient leather cover.

She nodded. "This is my family´s grimoire. I want you to have it."

"No, I can´t possibly accept this. It´s your heirloom."

"Please, I want you to take it. This book will help you fight evil."

I could tell from the look on her face that she wouldn´t take no for an answer, so I took it. "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, my dear. Just promise me you´ll get rid of this evil thing before it can harm anyone else."

"I promise." I smiled and took the bags with the herbs and the grimoire. "Thank you."

She returned a smiled of her own. "No, thank you."

**A little while later. Back at Nicki´s motel room.**

The three of us were back in my room, getting everything ready for tonight. Sam and I were mixing the herbs together and preparing a couple of hexbags while Dean got all the weapons ready and prepared plenty of ammo. We knew what we were dealing with and we sure as hell wanted to make sure we were prepared for it.

Once we got everything ready, we packed up the Impala and went over the plan one more time.

I got a map out and spread it across the kitchen table. "Sam, once you buried all the hexbags you go and back up Dean while I remain right here." I said and pointed to a spot on the map. "And start the actual ritual. It shouldn´t take too long to get that son of a bitch out. "

They nodded and continued to arm themselves and so did I. I grabbed my knife and handed it to Dean.

We got into the Impala and headed to the enchanted forest. The car ride was silent as we all mentally prepared for what was coming.

**Just outside "the enchanted forest".**

After unloading the Impala, we made our way to the lake. Before we separated I pulled Sam into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Be careful, Sammy." I then turned around towards Dean and pulled him into a kiss. "You too, sweetheart."

I went to my spot and set up everything for the ritual. I could see the boys from where I was. Sam was running around as fast as he could, stopping every now and then to bury the hexbags. Once he buried the last one he ran straight to Dean´s site and I started reading.

The earth started shaking and the once quiet lake was not so quiet anymore. The sucker was coming out and I could sense how pissed he was but I just kept on reading.

"I command thee to come forth in your true form." I said as I approached the lake and poured the bowl of herbs into the water. As I did so an invisible force slammed me into a nearby tree. I screamed out in pain.

"Nicki! Are you play?" Dean yelled.

"I´m fine! Stay where you are. It´s coming!" I limped towards my circle and started reading another spell to weaken the demon.

The fugly mother came out with a loud growl. It stood tall at 7 feet and looked just like that creature from the black lagoon. "Damn." I cursed as it came straight for me.

The boys ran towards it but were slammed into nearby bushes. Taking out my gun I fired a few shots at it which it didn´t seem to bothered about.

Dean lunged at it with my knife but it just let out a cruel laugh and sent him flying into the lake. He tried to get out of the water but that thing had some sort of invisible hold on him and kept on dragging him back in.

"Sam, help Dean! He´s gonna drown."

"What about you? I can´t just leave you!"

"I´ll be fine but your brother won´t last much longer."

Sam nodded and ran to Dean´s aid, leaving me and that evil son of a bitch alone. I dropped the grimoire and splashed the demon with a herbal mixture to buy me some time. It cried out in agony and I took my chance and made a run for my knife.

I looked over to the lake and couldn´t see Dean anywhere which totally freaked me out. Sam was frantically swimming and diving into the water.

Stay focussed, I told myself. I threw some more of the herbal mixture at it and lunged at it. We struggled but eventually I managed to plunge my knife deep into its chest which did the deed. I ran towards the lake and was relieved to see that Sam had found Dean.

"He´s not breathing!" Sam yelled as he pulled Dean´s lifeless onto dry land.

"Step aside." I said and started first aid. "Sam, get my knife and then go get the Impala. Now!" He nodded and ran off while I kept on reviving Dean. "Cmon, sweetheart. Cmon! Babe, don´t leave me!" I begged frantically.

All of a sudden he jerked up a little and spat out a respectable amount of water. He was still unconscious but at least he was breathing.

Just then Sam sped around the corner and stopped the Impala right next to Dean and me. "He´s alive! Get the blankets out of the trunk, we need to keep him warm!"

He got the two wool blankets out and together we wrapped Dean up and placed him into the backseat of the Impala. I got in next to him and placed his head on my lap.

We arrived back at the motel and carried Dean straight to the bathroom. While the bathtub filled up, Sam and I stripped off Deans wet clothes. Once we finished we placed him into the hot bath. "Sam, go ask for some more blankets. I´ll clean him up."

"Okay." He said and took off.

By the time Sam returned I had finished cleaning Dean up. We dressed him and carried him to my bed.

"Will he be okay?"

I nodded. "He doesn´t have any superficial injuries and his breathing is back to normal, too. If you want you can go get some sleep, you look exhausted. I´ll watch him."

"I want to stay with him."

"Okay. I´ll just go and clean up quickly." I disappeared into the bathroom and after the probably shortest shower of my life, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank before returning to Dean and slipping into bed next to him. I snuggled close to him, wrapped an arm and leg around him and placed a soft kiss to his temple.

Sam retreated into the bathroom and when he returned all cleaned up, he sat down on the armchair next to the bed. "Thank you Nicki. You saved his life. I wouldn´t have known what I would have down without you."

"You´re welcome." I smiled. "Besides I couldn´t have done it without you."

"He´s lucky to have you. I have never seen him so happy in his life before."

"What can I say? That´s the Nicki charm." I smirked cockily.

**The next morning.**

At around 8 am Dean finally regained consciousness. I sat up next to him and ran my fingers gently along the side of his face. "Hey sweetheart."

"Dean! Thank god!" Sam exclaimed happily. "You scared the shit out of us."

"You didn´t think you´d get rid off me that easily, huh?" He said groggily and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I´ll go get some breakfast." He stood up, grabbed the Impala keys and his jacket headed for the door.

"How you feeling?" I asked Dean as I felt his forehead. No fever.

"My head hurts and I´m a little sore but otherwise I´m alright."

"You want some ibuprofen?"

"Naaah, I know something that´ll make me much better." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"And what would that be?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"How about you kiss my boo-boo better?"

I climbed onto him straddling his hips, careful to not put too much pressure on him. Bending forwards, I started leaving a trail of kisses starting from his chest all the way up to his lips. "You know they call me Dr Feelgood." I said in between kisses.

"I feel so much better already." He smiled against my lips. "Thank you Dr Feelgood."

"My pleasure."

**A/N. So how did you like this chapter? Show me some loving and leave a review. xLois**


	16. Nightshifter P1

**A few days later. Just outside Charleston, South Carolina. Nicki´s POV.**

The three of us had spent the last couple of days in a nice little Inn just outside Charleston. I had insisted on staying somewhere nicer since I didn´t think that the motel we had stayed in previously was the right place for Dean to recover. Sam had spent a lot of time getting his geek on in the library (Dean´s words not mine) while I took care of his brother.

I was leaning against the Impala while the boys dumped the last few bags into its trunk. Sam got into the back while I slid in next to Dean in the front.

"So how did Nicki get you to take a break from hunting?" Sam asked.

"She threatened to kick the shit out of me." He stated matter of factly.

"And that worked?"

"Nope." I shrugged. "So I just bribed him with lots of sex."

"Eeew, that was something I didn´t want to know."

"Well you were the one who asked and we just gave you an honest answer." Dean and I chuckled. "And besides Sammy, it´s a beautiful natural act."

I smirked over at Dean. "Your grumpy brother definitely needs to get laid."

"Guys, please! Can we just change the topic."

Dean chuckled at his brother´s dismay. "Ok, ok geek boy."

**Three days later. Milwaukee, Wisconsin.**

A very suspicious robbery that had occurred in a jewelry store had led us to Milwaukee. We were dressed up in suits posing as FBI agents and interviewing the store´s employees.

I had just finished my interview and eavesdropped on Dean who was talking to a salesperson called Frannie.

"So, what´s it like, being an FBI guy." Even though she had her back turned towards me I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was definitely flirting with Dean.

"Well... It´s dangerous.. And the secrets we´ve gotta keep." He sighed dramatically. "Oh god, the secrets. But mostly it´s lonely."

"I so know what you mean." Frannie replied, stressing the so part.

Why on earth was I getting jealous? Dean was just being his womanizing charming self and I knew he´d never do anything beyond flirting but still I couldn´t help myself but feel incredibly jealous.

I walked out the store and sat down on the hood of the Impala. A few minutes later the boys followed suit.

"The police took all the tapes." Sam said. "So the only thing we can do now is talk to this Resnick dude."

We got into the car and drove off. Ten minutes later we arrived at our destination.

"This is it." Sam stated as we pulled up the drive way.

"Ugh, friggin´cops."

"They´re just doing their jobs." I threw in as we all got out the car.

"No, they're doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it." Dean said. "Talk to me about this bank."

"Milwaukee National Trust –- it was hit about a month ago." I said.

"Same M.O. as the jewelry store?"

Sam nodded. "Yep, inside job, long-time employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"And this guy, Resnick –- he was a security guard on duty?"

"Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place."

I stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Mr Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" All of a sudden the very bright porch light turned on.

"Son of a .." Dean cursed but was cut off by Ronald approaching the door.

"FBI, Mr Resnick." Sam said.

"Let me see some badges." He demanded and we all took out our badges and slammed them against the glass of the door for him to see. "I already gave my statement to the police."

"We know Mr Resnick but there are a few things in your statement that we wanted to get some clarification on." I said using my charming voice.

"You read it?"

"Yes and we´ve come to listen to what you´ve gotta say." Batting my eyelashes a few more times, he finally gave in.

"Cmon in." He opened the door for us and led us to his living room where we all took a seat. "None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. They all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee. See, me and Juan were friends. He used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards."

One of the walls in his living room was plastered with all kinds of newspaper clippings and charts about aliens and supernatural activity. The boys and me exchanged confused looks. No chance in hell this guy was a hunter, I thought, probably just watched one too many Xfiles episodes.

"So, you let him into the bank that night? After hours?" Sam asked.

"The thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face. Every detail was perfect, but too perfect, you know, like if a doll-maker made it. Like I was talking to a big Juan doll."

"A Juan doll?"

"Look." Ronald handed Sam a file. "This wasn't the only time this happened, okay? There was this jewelry store, too, and the cops and you guys –- you just won't see it. Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

"What's that, Mr. Resnick?"

Ronald was holding up an issue of the Fortean Times, reading 'Birth of the Cyberman' on the cover. "Chinese have been working on it for years. And the Russians before that –- part-man, part-machine. Like the Terminator, but the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

"Like the one from T2." Dean threw in, his voice full of enthusiasm and a smirk on his face.

Ronald nodded. "Exactly! See, it's not just a robot. It's more of a…a mandroid."

I couldn´t help myself but look at him in disbelief. "A mandroid?"

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean challenged.

He just smiled and put a tape into the VCR. "I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them, they'd be buried. Here." He pressed play. "Watch…watch him…watch him. Look! There it is!" He paused the tape on when Juan came into picture and we could all see his silver eyes. "You see, he's got the laser eyes" The boys and I exchanged looks, we all knew now what we were dealing with. "The cops said it was some kind of reflected light, some kind of camera flare. Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me? It don't matter! The mandroid is still out there! The law won't hunt this thing down? I'll do it myself. You see, this thing –- it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide. Then it sort of morphs into that person, cases the job for a while till it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening. Now, these robberies –- they're grouped together, so I figure that the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle. Underground, maybe, I don't know. Maybe that's where it recharges its, uh…mandroid batteries!"

I had to hand it to him that was one pretty damn good guess, except for that whole mandroid part.

"I want you to listen very carefully." Sam said as we all stood up and got ready to leave. "'Cause I'm about to tell you the God's-honest truth about all of this." He paused and gave him a stern look. "There's no such thing as mandroids." Ronald´s smile faded away. "There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. It's just people. Nothing else, you understand?"

"But…the laser eyes."

"It's just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick. See, I know you don't wanna believe this, but your friend, Juan robbed the bank, and that's it."

"Get out of my house! Now!" Ronald demanded angrily and was just about to usher us out when Sam stepped in again.

"Sure. First thing's first." He paused and pointed to the VCR. "Those tapes are classified evidence of and ongoing investigation and we will have to remand them."

**Half an hour later, back at the motel.**

"Man, that has got to be the kicker, straight up. You tell that poor son of a bitch that - what did you say? Remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation? That's messed up." Dean said as we entered their motel room.

"What, are you pissed at me or something?"

"No, I just think it's a little creepy of how good of a Fed you are. Come on, we could've at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here."

"Seriously, Dean? Mandroid?" I rolled my eyes.

"Except for the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from you and me. People think we're crazy."

Sam went over to the TV and put the tape into the VCR. "Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing, he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark and stay alive."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean shrugged and sat down next to me on the bed.

Sam paused the tape when Juan appeared. "Shape-shifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video."

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those freakin' things."

"You think I don't?" Sam asked.

Dean walked over to the table and sketched a pattern on the map. "Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder."

"Look, if the shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri."

"Ronald's right. All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. Now, all the robberies have been connected so far, right?" Dean concluded.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"To the sewer main layout." He pointed out a spot on the map. "There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

**Later that day. Sometime in the evening.**

We returned to the motel after we had gone out to eat at a local diner. It was pretty late and we were all tired, so we decided to call it a night and get some good rest.

I had retreated into the bathroom to get ready for bed while Dean flipped through the tv channels. I returned, dressed in one of his tshirts that just about covered my panty clad ass, to find him stretched out on the bed in his boxers.

"Dig your shirt." He commented with a smirk as I flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Thanks but to be honest it looks so much better on its actual owner." I winked and pulled the covers over us.

"I doubt that." He said and pulled me close for a kiss. His hand trailed up an down my bare thigh and I could tell what he was up to.

"Dean, no funny business. We´re on a case and we need some proper rest." I mumbled against his lips and eventually pulled away.

"Nicki." He pouted and switched the tv and lights off.

I snuggled close to him and draped a leg over him as I pulled him back to me for a kiss. "Don´t worry honey, I´ll make it up to you once we ganked that shapeshifter."

He smirked. "Hell yeah."

I rolled my eyes before letting myself drift off to sleep.

**A/N. Once I get a couple of reviews I will publish part 2. xLois**


	17. Nightshifter P2

**The next day. City bank of Milwaukee, Wisconsin.**

I waited in the Impala and watched the boys, who had both dressed up in SecuriServe Guard Service uniforms, as they were being led away by one of the bank´s security guards. Once they were out of sight, I exited the car and walked into the bank.

Fifteen minutes later I got a text from Dean saying that the bank manager was the shifter. I walked towards the shifter, planning on distracting him until the boys would show. A minute later I received another text. _Crap. _I thought as I read it. _Not Ronald._

Ronald entered the lower lobby with a rifle in his hands. "This is not a robbery!" He yelled and shot the ceiling. "Everybody on the floor! Now!" Another shot rang out. "Get down, damn it! Come on! In the middle! On the floor, in the middle! Hurry up! Come on!" Everyone complied. "Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, you understand?"

The boys entered the lobby. "Hey, buddy? Calm down. Just calm down." Dean said.

Ronald looked at them angrily. "What? You? Get on the floor, now!" He demanded.

"Okay, we´re doing that." They both kneeled on the floor next to me. "Just don´t shoot anybody, especially us."

That´s when Ronald spotted me, too. "I knew it. As soon as you three left. You ain´t FBI. Who are you? Who you working for? The Men in Black? You working for the mandroid?"

"We´re not working for the mandroid!" Sam answered.

"You, shut up! I ain´t talking to you, I don´t like you!" Ronald yelled, causing Dean to smirk.

"Fair enough."

Ronald motioned for a male employee to come over. "Get over there. Frisk them down, make sure they've got no weapons. Go!"

He nodded and made his way towards the three of us. He started by patting down Sam, who didn´t have any weapons on him.

Dean continuously glared at the guy as he searched me for weapons. "Hey buddy, watch your hands!"

I was relieved when he moved onto Dean, without having found the little pocket knife I had hidden in my bra.

He patted him down and stopped as he reached Dean´s ankle, Pulling up the leg of his pant, he removed the knife from his sock.

"Now, what have we here?" Ronald cocked an eyebrow at Dean.

He looked over to Sam and me. "I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!"

The guy who had frisked us went over to Ronald and handed him the knife, which he took and threw in the trash. "Get back down!"

"No, no, no, no!" Dean sighed. "We know you don't wanna hurt anybody. But that's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around. Now, why don't you let these people go?"

"I already told you, if nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've gotta do it myself!"

"Hey, we believe you! That's why we're here!" Dean reasoned.

"You don't believe me! Nobody believes me! How could they?"

"Come here." Dean stated.

"What? No!"

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just wanna tell you something. Come here." Ronald slowly approached Dean. "It´s the bank manager." I heard him whisper.

"What?"

"Why do you think we got these get-ups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager. We saw his eyes."

"His laser eyes?"

"Yes –- no, no! Look, we're running out of time, okay? We've gotta find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you! You're a damn liar!" Dean began to stand up despite the gun Ronald had pointed at him. "I'll shoot you, get down!"

"Take me. Take me with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. 'Cause the longer we just sit here, the more time he has to change. Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank." I looked at him worryingly. He gave me a reassuring nod. "Don´t worry, I´ll be fine."

Ronald paused for a moment." All right. You come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault!" We were all ushered into the vault. "Cmon, move! Move, move." He then looked over to Dean. "Now, you lock it up."

"Okay, everyone. Just stay cool." Dean said and shut the door.

We heard the wheel on the vault being spun around. One of the female employees turned towards Sam and me. Her name was Sherri, according to her name tag. "Who is that man?"

"He´s my brother." Sam said sadly

"And my boyfriend." I sighed.

"He is so brave." She said full of awe.

Twenty minutes later, Sherri spoke up again."Has your brother always been so…wonderful? I mean…staring down that gun. And, you know, the way he played right into that psycho's crazy head, telling him what he wanted to hear. He's like a real hero or something."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Sam. "Yeah, yeah." He replied annoyed.

All of a sudden the vault door opened to reveal Dean.

"Oh my god! You saved us! You saved us!" Sherri shrieked in excitement.

Dean was holding a gun. "Actually I just found a few more. Cmon everybody, let´s go." A few more employees entered the vault.

"What are you doing?" Sherri asked.

"What does it look like he´s doing?" I spat out and glared at her. She sure was starting to get on my nerves.

"Sam, Nicki, Ronald and I need to talk to you." Dean said. Once Sam and I had left the vault, Dean locked it back behind us. "It shed its skin again. We don't know when. Could be in the halls, could be in the vault."

"Great." Sam sighed annoyed. "You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police."

"Yeah." Dean chuckled which earned him a glare from me.

"So, even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know, one problem at a time. All right, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place to see if I can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together, we've gotta play a little game of "Find the Freak". So, here –- I found another two of these for you." Dean held out two silver letter openers.

"Won´t need it, I got my own." I said and the boys looked at me questioningly. Smirking, I pulled out the silver pocket knife I had hidden in my bra. "See."

"Kinky, I like it." Dean smirked. "Now Sam , stay here. Make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody. Help him manage the situation. Nicki, you come with me."

"Help him manage? Are you insane?" Sam watched his brother winking over at Ronald, who had been overhearing our conversation, and giving him the thumbs up.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted it to—"

"Are you kidding me?" I cut Dean off.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away. We'll probably never find it again, okay?" Dean said when Sam started gesturing to the front door. "Ron! Out of the light!"

Ronald moved and got out of the light

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Ron's gameplay was a bad plan. I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now, crazy's the only game in town, okay?"

Dean and I left Sam with Ronald and started our search of the building. We made our way through the vast amounts of corridors, careful not to be seen through the windows.

I spotted a slightly askew ceiling panel in the office we had just entered. "Hey Dean, check this out."

"Looks like somebody tempered with it. Let´s see what´s up there." He grabbed the nearby coat rack and started to poke at the panel. The penal caved in, causing the body that had been hidden in there to crash onto the floor in front of us.

"That´s Sampson. Poor fella." His throat had been slit. "We gotta get back to Sam."

He nodded and we ran the entire way back to the lobby. When we reached the vault, Dean leaned over to his brother and whispered what we just found out into his ear.

"You know what, Ronald? He's right. We've gotta get this man outside." Sam said and then looker over to the security guard. "Come on, I've got you."

"Yeah, I´ll help you." 'Sampson' said.

"No, we've got him. It's cool. Thanks." I said and helped Sam to get the security guard out of the vault. We sat him down on the floor. "Sir, you´ve got to stay calm. Okay? Breathe in and out slowly. Can you do that for me?" He nodded and did as I told him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Dean ask Shifter Sampson.

"You've got the gun, man. Whatever." Sampson answered.

Before I could turn around to see what was happening, Dean had landed next to me on the ground. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed and held his jaw.

Ronald ran after the Shifter and the boys and me followed suit. All of a sudden we could see a red little light on Ronald´s back which was originating from a S.W.A.T. members gun. "Shit! Ronald! Get down! Now!" I yelled but it was too late. The bullet killed him instantly and we all watched in shock as his body hit the ground.

We hid behind the counters and made our way back, avoiding as many windows as possible. I walked over to the security to check up on him. "I´ll stay with him and make sure he´ll be okay. You boys go and look for the shifter."

They nodded and took off.

I returned my attention towards the security guard. "Sir, I´m going to get you out of here now. Hold onto me, okay?" He stood up and I tried my best to support him.

We eventually reached the exit door where members of the S.W.A.T. team were waiting. "Don´t shoot! Don´t shoot!" The security guard yelled while still clutching his chest.

Despite his pleas they began to cock their guns. "No,no, no! Don't even think about it!" I said and looked around worryingly at the vast amounts of cop cars and helicopters outside. _Shit, how were we going to Houdini ourselves out of this mess?_

I let the security guard leave and locked the doors back up with some cord I had found along the way.

"We are so screwed." I sighed. My phone rang. "Yeah?"

"_The sucker slipped its skin again." _Dean said._ "This bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one n St. Louis."_

"Great, this is like playing a freaking shell game. It could be anyone." I sighed. "I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now. I´ll go and round everybody up, you boys go and search every inch of this place."

"_Okay babe, be careful."_

"You too." I said and hung up. This was going to be fun.

I did my best to usher the employees back into the vault, when all of a sudden Dean appeared. "You were supposed to help Sam search the place." I stated matter of factly.

"Well, he sent me here." He smirked.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys." Sherri threw in and I couldn´t help myself but glare at her.

"What´s your name?

"Why would you care?"

"My name´s Dean."

Sherri mustered up a smile. "I´m Sherri."

"Hi Sherri." Dean greeted with his gentle voice that I loved to much. "This will all be over soon, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and was to throw in a sarcastic remark but was cut off by one of the lobby´s phones ringing. Dean went over and answered it.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in a negotiating mood right now, so—" Dean said, sounding more than annoyed. He paused to listen to what the person on the other end had to say. "Whoa. That's kind of harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here? And how do you know about her?" Dean looked at me worried. Worry was soon washed over by anger. "You don´t know crap about my Dad!" Another pause. "You've got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero!"

He hung up frustrated and looked at me. "That was Henricksen. He knows everything."

"Shit." I cursed. "Let´s worry about that later. We have other things to worry about now."

We were standing outside of the vault when Sam appeared. "Hey."

"Hey, Sam." I said. "We´ve got a bit of a problem outside."

He approached us and motioned over to the closed vault. "We´ve got a problem in here. Sherri is the shifter."

We opened the vault. "Sherri?" Dean called out to her. "We´re gonna let you go."

"What?" Shifter Sherri asked in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because I like you so much!" I replied sarcastically.

"It´s a show of good faith to the Feds. Come on." Dean said.

"Uh, I think I´d rather stay here with the others." She mumbled rather unsure.

"I´m afraid I´m gonna have to insist."

Eventually she agreed to going with us. We dragged her into the office where Sam had found 'her' body.

"I thought you were letting me go." She said and when she spotted 'her' corpse she began screaming and trashing.

"Quit the community drama, skank." I said and watched Sam raise his weapon.

"This is the last time you become anybody, ever."

"No, God, no. Please!" She said before dropping to the ground unconscious.

The three of us exchanged confused looks. Dean walked over to the Sherri who had just collapsed and raised his gun aiming it at her.

"Dean, wait!" Sam said." What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

We looked back and forth between both Sherris."Huh."

I walked over to the corpse we had believed was the real Sherri and was about to look for a pulse when we were all distracted of glass breaking in the lobby. All of a sudden corpse Sherri jerked up and grabbed me by my throat.

I began fighting and Dean ran towards my aid.

The real Sherri regained consciousness and started freaking out at the sight of Dean and I fighting 'her'. "Oh god! Oh god!"

"Sam, get her out of here!" Dean yelled as we continued struggling with the shifter. That damn thing was strong. It managed to kick me to the ground and startle Dean in the process.

"Go, get it! I´ll be fine." I said and Dean took off after the shifter.

I scrambled myself off the floor and took one deep breath before running after Dean and the shifter.

When I caught up with them I saw Dean hold a pile of skin in his hands that he had just pulled of Shifter Sherri. It used his bafflement and kicked him straight in the family jewels." Son of a bitch!" He cried out in pain.

I lunged at the shifter and after a brief struggle I managed to pin it to a wall and stab it with my knife. It dropped dead to the ground.

When I turned around I was greeted by three members of the S.W.A.T. team. "Crap." I cursed and exchanged looks with Dean.

He then smirked and I could tell what he was thinking about. As if on command we took out the members of the S.W.A.T. team. We knocked them out cold and stripped them off their uniforms before dragging them into a closet nearby.

Sam had arrived by the time we had taken off their uniforms. The three of us put them on and made our way out of the bank through the backdoor.

We reached the Impala and took off out headgear before getting in and driving off.

The three of us were breathing heavily. "We are so screwed."

"Ya think?" I said.

**A/N. How did you like this chapter? Any suggestions for the next one? Please let me know? Do you want Bobby to make an appearance?**

**xLois**


	18. Sexy Santa

**A/N. Okay, so this chapter is basically just a filler since I´m still trying to figure out a new "case" for the trio. This chapter is mainly about Dean and Nicki. Let me know what you think. x**

**A few hours later. Somewhere in Minnesota, in the middle of nowhere. Nickis POV.**

We had headed back to our motel and packed up all our stuff in a flash before hitting the road again. None of us had a clue where exactly we were headed to, we just had to get away as fast as possible since Henricksen was hot on our trails. The boys had ditched the Impalas plates and their entire collection of fake credit cards, but still I was worried sick. What if Henricksen found Dean?

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Dean said and gave my thigh a soft squeeze.

I tore my gaze away from the passenger sites´window and looked at Sam´s sleeping form through the rear view mirror and then over to Dean. "I´m just worried."

He knew right away what I was talking about. "There´s nothing to worry about." If I didn´t know him as well as I did, he could have fooled me but he didn´t. There was the faintest sound of uncertainty in his voice and the fact that we were listening to Metallica gave it all away.

"I know you are worried, too." He looked at me puzzled. "You always listen to Metallica every time you need to calm yourself down." I covered his right hand that was still resting on my thigh with my own.

"You could tell, huh?" I smiled and nodded. He removed his hand and flung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close in the process. "We´ll deal, we always do." He pressed a soft kiss to my temple. "Try and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Oh gee thanks, ever the gentlemen huh?" Chuckling, I lay down and rested my head on his lap.

"Just don´t move around too much, you´re in a bit of a distracting position." He chuckled and smirked down and me.

I rolled my eyes. "You´re unbelievable, you know that?"

"And you love it."

Chuckling, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to self. I could feel him brush a few strands of hair out of my face and smiled against his touch.

**Another few hours later. Somewhere in Nebraska.**

After driving for nearly 10 hours straight, I finally managed to convince Dean to stop at a little motel to get some rest. We got two rooms opposite two each other.

Dean and I entered our room and as soon as I heard him lock the door, I turned him around and grabbed two fists full of his shirt before pulling him into an hungry kiss.

His hands travelled towards my ass while my arms flung around his neck. He massaged my ass for a while before lifting me up and carrying me to the bed.

"You should jump me more often." He chuckled inbetween kisses and tugged at the hem of my shirt.

My shirt was off in a heartbeat and his followed shortly after. "I told you I would make it up to you, didn´t I?

I leaned back on to the bed and felt Deans hands fumble with my jeans while his head was buried in between my breasts. Man, he knew all the right places to touch to make me squirm. He pulled away for a second to get my jeans off and before I knew it, he was back on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and flipped us around, causing me to end up on top of him.

A triumphant smirk appeared on my face. "My turn, sweetheart."

**The next day.**

I woke up at around 8am and was surprised to find Dean still fast asleep next to me since he was usually the first one to be up. Seeing him so peaceful made me smile.

"I feel a major chick flick moment coming on." He chuckled groggily and smirked down at me. "You´re getting pretty sloppy keeping your badassness up, babe."

"Badassness? Is that even a word?" I laughed and nuzzled my face into his warm chest.

"So.. Your birthday is coming up in a couple of days." He trailed off.

"How did you know?"

"Ash told me." He rolled on top of me and smiled. "Any wishes?"

"What? You a Genie, now?"

"Naah, more like a sexy Santa." He smirked briefly. "But seriously Nicki, anything you want?"

"I just want you to stay out of jail." I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smirked. "And maybe a few rounds of hot and steamy sex."

Dean laughed and put his trade mark smirk on. "How about a first round now?"

I shook my head in amusement and looked at the clock. "We have to get ready. Remember we told Sam that we´d meet him up at 9.30?" Wiggling my way out of bed from underneath him, I walked towards the bathroom. "I´m going to take a shower."

"Nicki." He pouted and sat up on the bed.

I took off the shirt I was wearing, which left me dressed in nothing but my panties, and turned back towards him. "You´re more than welcome to join."

In less than a heartbeat he had me swooped up in his arms. "Hell yeah."

**4 days later. Nicki´s birthday. Nebraska.**

The boys had dropped me off in town so that I could go to the hairdressers to have my hair down, while they went to the roadhouse to talk to Ash.

Two hours later Sam returned to pick me up. I had to laugh when he didn´t recognize me at first because of my now auburn hair and added bangs.

"Nicki, you look great." He said.

"Thank you sweety." I smiled. "Where´s Dean?"

"At the roadhouse. Dunno what he´s doing, he just said he had some things to take care off. He´s been very secretive." He said as he slid back into the Impala.

I got into the passengers seat. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"In your case a good thing I´d say. Seems like he´s going all out for you." He chuckled. "I´ve never seen him like that around a girl."

"That´s the charm, I´m tellin ya." I winked. "And not to forget these badboys here." Chuckling, I motioned towards my boobs.

"Nicki!" Sam scolded and blushed five different shades of red.

"Oh grumpy, lay off the prude juice for a while, will ya?" I leaned back into the seat and put my aviator sunglasses on.

He rolled his eyes in amusement. "Dean has truly found his match in you."

We arrived at the roadhouse and my face lit up in surprise at the sight that awaited me inside. The place was actually decorated and in the middle of the place, on one of the bigger tables, was a big birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Nicki!" Sam, Dean, Ellen and Ash said in unison and pulled me into individual hugs.

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly as I returned the hugs.

Dean pulled me into a kiss. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." He whispered into my ear.

"Did you plan all this?" I asked in disbelief. "And is that my favourite chocolate cake? How did you know?"

"I did my research for once." He winked and I pulled him into another kiss.

That´s when I spotted a pile of presents on another table. "Oh guys, you shouldn´t have! You´re the best!"

"You always say that, but we all know how much you love presents." Ash chuckled. "Cmon open them up! Start with mine first."

I grabbed the present that was wrapped in kitchenfoil. "Seriously Ash? After all these years you still use kitchenfoil as wrapping paper?" I laughed as I opened it. It was an external hard drive.

"That hard drive contains pretty much any information on any demon that I could find, which in my case was pretty friggin much." Ash grinned. "Saves you carrying tons of books around."

"Thanks Ash, you´re a genius."

Ellen grabbed one of the presents and handed it to me. "This is from me sweety."

I opened it and found a shiny black Colt .45 with my initials engraved into it. "Oh Ellen, what a beauty. Thank you!"

She returned my hug. "You´re welcome. I know how much you love your toys."

"True." I smirked and grabbed the last present.

"That one is from us." The boys said.

I removed the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new leather bound journal. "Figured you could use a new one." Sam said. "Open it."

I opened it to find a picture of the three of us, which we had taken a while ago. We were sitting on the Impalas hood and looked like we didn´t have a care in the world. I was sitting in the middle and had my arms wrapped around the boys. "I love it! Thank you guys!"

I pulled Sam into a hug and Dean into a brief kiss.

**A few** **hours later. Nicki´s birthday, Nebraska.**

Dean and I had celebrated for a few hours together with the others before taking off on our own.

The two of us were sitting in the Impala that was parked in a beautiful remote spot in the middle of Nebraska.

I climbed onto Deans lap and smiled. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am."

"You´re welcome, babe." He paused for a moment and seemed to think about the right words to say. "You know how much I suck at this whole caring and sharing thing but... but I want you to know.. I love you." He pulled out a simple black box. "And I want you to have this."

I took the box and opened it. It contained a silver protection bracelet. "Dean, it´s beautiful."

"It was my Mom´s." He took the bracelet and put it around my wrist. "Dad told me to save it for someone special."

I cupped his face with both of my hands and kissed him softly. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"So now that we settled that, how about a few rounds of hot and steamy sex?" He said and put on his trademark smirk.

"Sounds good, I think we have pretty much exceeded our limit of chick flick moments for the next decade. "I smirked back and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

**How did you like it? xLois**


	19. Der Kinderstod P1

**A/N. Thank you for your reviews. So this chapter was inspired by one of my favourite "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" episodes called "Killed by Death". I hope you like it. xLois**

**Nickis POV. 2 weeks later.**

I woke up all alone in bed after spending the night on my own for the first time in months and I didn´t like it one bit. Not having his warm body close to mine and not being able to breathe in his scent was making me feel uneasy, but _well..._ I thought.. _you were the one insisting on him bunking with Sam._ I had come down with the flu and didn´t want Dean to get it, so that´s why I told him to take his chance and spend some quality time with his brother.

I stumbled out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. Half an hour later I exited it again, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

There was a knock on the door. "Special candygram for Nicki." I could practically hear the smirk in Dean´s voice.

I opened the door to find both brothers standing there with coffees and breakfast in their hands. "That´s what I call one hell of a room service." I chuckled and motioned for them to come in.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Dean asked.

"I feel and probably look like I´ve been run over by a truck." I joked weakly as I walked over to the little sitting area next to the kitchenette. All of a sudden my knees gave in and I would have probably landed flat on my ass if Dean wouldn´t have caught me in time.

"Hey, easy there tiger." Dean said as he steadied me.

"Nicki, you should go and see a Doctor. " Sam scolded as he put a hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. "You´re burning up."

"It´s just a flu and besides I´m a Doctor." I said and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets where I had stashed all my medication in. " A few painkillers and some sleep will do the trick. I´ll be as good as..." Sudden dizziness overcame me and before I knew it , everything went black.

**A few hours later. Hospital.**

My eyes slowly fluttered. "Nicki, babe! Thank god!" I heard Dean say and felt his hand squeeze mine.

Groggily I looked at him. "Where am I? What happened?" My mind was clouded.

"You´re in the hospital. You passed out and wouldn´t wake up, so we brought you here."

"You scared the shit outta us." Sam said.

I scanned the room I was in and then looked down at myself to discover that I had been hooked up onto several IVs. "Sorry, guys."

Just then the Doctor entered the room. "Hello Miss Simmons, good to see you´re awake. I´m Doctor Jenkins."

"Hello." I greeted back.

"Do you know what´s wrong with her?" Dean threw in impatiently.

"Miss Simmons, you´ve got a severe case of the flu and that´s why we will have to keep you here for a couple of nights for observation purposes." He looked through the folder he was holding. "Nurse Carter will come by in an hour to check your temperature and bring you your meds. I´ll see you later."

"Thanks Doc. See you later." I smiled at him but as soon as he was out of earshot, I sighed in annoyance and sat up.

"Whoa Nicki, what are you doing?" Sam said.

"I´m leaving, no way I´m staying here. We´ve got demons to gank."

"No, no, no. You´re staying here, you heard the Doc." Dean said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you listen to Doctors orders?"

"This is not debatable, Nicki. We´re not hitting the road until you´re okay."

"He´s right." Sam backed up.

"I´m okay." When I tried to stand up, my knees buckled in again.

Dean caught me just in time. "Yeah, right. Cmon, get back into bed."

"Or what? You´ll make me?" I winked as he tucked me back in.

"Don´t tempt me sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Helloo guys? Could you save your sex talk for when I´m not in the room?" Sam threw in and rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay." I said when I was interrupted by my stomach growling. "Gee, I´m hungry. Sammy be a sweetheart and get me some grub?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up.

Sam let out a chuckle and grabbed his jacket. "Sure Nicki. Can´t let a girl starve now, can I?"

"Damn straight." I laughed. "Oh and don´t forget my chocolate milkshake!"

Dean tossed him the Impala´s keys. "And bring some pie!"

**Later that day, sometime in the evening. Nickis POV.**

It was about 8pm and the boys had stayed and kept me company for most of the time, even though I told them to go back to the motel and get some rest.

Nurse Carter walked in. "I´m sorry gentlemen, but visiting hours are now over. I´m afraid you´ll have to leave, but you can come back tomorrow."

"Can we have just five more minutes please?" I asked.

"Okay, five more minutes but that´s it." She said and took off again.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." I said. "Just promise me you´ll go back to the motel and get some shuteye."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved off dismissingly.

"Dean, I mean it. No crashing in the Impala." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"But.."

"No buts. I´ll be fine. Now go back to the motel and sleep."

"Are you sure Nicki?" Sam asked.

"Yes I´m sure." I smiled. Their concern was too sweet. "I´d love to give you a hug Sammy but I don´t want you to get this flu."

"Okay, Nicki." He chuckled. "I´ll see ya tomorrow. You coming Dean?"

"You go ahead, I´ll be with you in a bit." Dean replied and waited until his brother had left the room before he spoke up again. "Promise you´ll call when something comes up."

"Scouts promise." I winked.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "See ya tomorrow, babe."

**Later that night**.

My fever hadn´t gone down at all and the fact that I couldn´t sleep made it worse. It was around 2am when I decided to go for a little walk. I switched on the lights, grabbed my bathrobe and started walking.

I had just exited my room when I saw this gruesome creature walk towards me. It had a terribly disfigured face, with sharp long teeth sticking out but what shocked me the most were its white lifeless eyes. Was I hallucinating? Or was this monster, that could give Freddy Krueger a run for his money, real? I rubbed my eyes but it was still there, making its way towards me.

I got ready to fight but it just grinned at me. It didn´t take any special powers to see that I was barely standing and holding onto consciousness. _Cmon, you can do it._ I told myself over and over again.

I was able to throw a few punches before it send me flying into a wall, knocking me out cold in the process. Once again everything went black...

**A/N Stay tuned for part 2. How do you guys feel about bringing in an OC for Sam? I don´t think he´s getting enough loving..hehe.. Following this case, I will do another rewrite of an actual episode. Any requests? xLois**


	20. Der Kinderstod P2

**A/N. Hey guys, sorry for once again keeping you waiting but university is keeping me pretty busy at the moment. I'll have a couple of days off in April and I promise that I'm going to make it up to you by updating a couple of my stories. Reviews are love and I could use some lovin'. xLois**

**Nickis POV.**

"Nicki, babe. Cmon, wake up." I heard Dean say.

The blackness that I had succumbed to earlier began to vanish and I felt my eyes starting to flutter open. It took a little while before I regained a clear view of my surroundings. I was on the floor scooped up in Deans arms.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sam, who was kneeling next to his brother, asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I´m fine." I shrugged off as I tried to sit up independently .

Dean picked me up and carried me back to my hospital bed, bridal style. When he sat me down on the bed he looked at me seriously with a hint of worry. "So care to share what you were doing at 2am roaming through the hospital?"

That´s when it all came back to me. "I saw something in the hallway and tried to fight it off."

"It? A demon?"

"A real monster about Sam´s height and ugly as hell. Long claws and teeth sticking out."

"Are you sure you weren´t hallucinating? You´re still burning up." Dean said as he felt my forehead.

I glared at him. "I know what I saw and that sucker is still in the hospital!"

"But we didn´t see anything." Sam tried to reason.

"I´m telling you I was not hallucinating! That thing is out there and who knows what it´s up to!" The boys exchanged looks. I got ready to get up. "Okay fine, if you don´t believe I will go out and look for it myself."

"Woah, easy there tiger." Dean said and stopped me from getting out of bed. "We believe you. You stay right where you are and Sam will go and look for that sucker."

"You should go with Sam. That was one big, ugly and strong son of a bitch."

"No way in hell I´m leaving you alone like this. You can´t even stand on your own two feet."

"He´s right, Nicki." Sam said giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Gee Dean, way to make a girl feel special." I rolled my eyes and then looked at Sam. "Damn you and your puppy dog eyes! Now go and find that sucker!"

The younger Winchester nodded and took off.

Dean looked at me and crossed his arms. "So princess, you still haven´t answered my question? Why were you going for a walk at 2am in the morning and why on earth did you go after that thing in the state you´re in? You have a death wish or something? You should have called us!"

"Now, now. That was more than just one question." I retorted in my usual smartass manner. "And don´t pretend you wouldn´t have done the same. Oh and by the way what happened to your promise about not crashing in the Impala."

"Don´t change topics. This is not about what I would have done, it´s about the fact that you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn´t and I promise I won´t do it again. It was a reckless thing to do. I´m sorry." I said and pouted. "And FYI the reason why I got up and went for a walk in the first place was because I couldn´t sleep. I´m not used to not having your sexy naked ass next to me in bed."

Dean grinned. "I miss you too, sexy."

Just then Sam returned to my room. "The hospital´s clear. No sign of that sucker anywhere."

"Okay. We´ll look into it tomorrow. Sam, you go back to the motel and I´ll stay here with Nicki to make sure it´s not coming back for her."

Sam nodded. "I´ll be back in a few. See ya later."

We said goodbye to Sam and watched him leave. "You should have gone with him, Dean. You need rest."

"So do you, and since both of us can´t really rest without having our sexy asses next to each other..." He trailed off and I smiled.

I scooted over and patted the free space next to me. "Cmon in then, handsome."

He kicked his boots off and climbed in next to me. I snuggled close and draped an arm and a leg around him. "How I missed this sexy ass." His voice was husky and I felt his hands run down to my ass and squeeze it.

I chuckled and kissed his neck gently. "I feel so much better already." Yawning, I drifted back off into a for once peaceful sleep.

**A/N. So I had to chop up this chapter into three parts. Let me know what you think .x**


End file.
